Evacuación
by Albert Saithe
Summary: Fer es un adolescente que odia su vida. No le gusta su familia, se siente solo y no hay nada que le haga sentir mejor. Salvo un día que se despierta. Es día tuvo ganas de encontrar aquello que le hiciera feliz. Sin embargo, esa misma tarde es atropellado por un camión. De pronto, no sabe cómo ni por qué pero se ha convertido en un alma. Un alma que descubrirá el fin del ser humano
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

_Hay veces en la vida que te dan a elegir entre el amor y la amistad. Otras veces eliges entre el dinero y tu dignidad e incluso eliges entre vivir o morir. Y es que no se puede tener todo. En esos momentos tu cuerpo no reacciona verdaderamente y se deja llevar por la avaricia, eligiendo mal y llevándote a perder tu vida, tu vida como era antes, a no sentirte como realmente quieres, a amar a quien no quieres, por lo que posea. Te das cuenta de que te has equivocado pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y te culpas a ti mismo por todo, teniendo razón. En ese momento de tu vida, si es que se pude considerar tuya, quisieras volver a atrás y empezar de cero, hacerlo bien desde el principio pero no se puede y eliges no seguir viviendo entre los vivos y pasar al otro lado donde no existe remordimiento sino perdón, donde no se te ocurrirá jamás en tu vida elegir mal, donde te perdonas a ti mismo por lo que has hecho, donde te conviertes en un alma que no ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber lo que es la vida. Ahí es donde te arrepientes y quieres volver a vivir. Te equivocaste de nuevo. _

_ Tu vida no es algo con lo que jugar sino algo a lo que hay que amar, es algo de ti, algo que te hace único. Si la desperdicias no habrá vuelta atrás._


	2. Chapter 2

Me levantaba por la mañana y como siempre partiéndome el cráneo con el techo de mi habitación. No es que fuese demasiado alto, sino que mi habitación era la buhardilla de la casa donde vivía con mis padres y mis hermanos. No era muy grande pero tenía una planta principal con la cocina, el salón y un baño, y la habitación de mis padres y la de mis hermanos estaba en la segunda planta. Mi habitación era muy simple y no tenía todo lo que tenía que tener una habitación de adolescente: el típico ordenador, un escritorio… Solo constaba de una simple y diminuta cama y un pequeñísimo armario en la última de las plantas de la casa.

A mis padres no había otra cosa en el mundo que no les gustase más que discutir y discutir y creo que discutir. Se pasaban todo el día discutiendo y asustando a voces al bebé de la vecina de al lado, una cotilla impotente que tenía el salón como habitación inacabable. Todos los meses, por no decir semanas, cambiaba el salón completo cambiando hasta el color, las lámparas e incluso el tamaño: quería agrandarlo porque no le cabía su fuente fengh-shui.

Mientras bajaba abriendo la trampilla sacando las escaleras plegables hacia el estrecho pasillo mis padres discutían, como no, sobre quién hacía la mejor lasaña: mi madre o mi abuela. Mis hermanos salían corriendo hacia la cocina para coger el mando de la tele y yo me tenía que preocupar de no darles con la escalera al soltarla.

Mis hermanos, Joel y Amaia, son mayores que yo. Tienen 22 años los dos, son Mellizos, y no pueden estar juntos mucho tiempo. Todos los días, Joel se va con sus amigos, no le gusta estudiar, no trabaja y mis padres se lo dan todo. Mi hermana Amaia sí que estudia; se está preparando para su carrera de derecho y no suele salir mucho. Tiene una habitación grande al lado del baño. Es rosa, muebles blancos y un armario enorme, su escritorio es sagrado para ella y es muy limpia. Mi hermano tiene la habitación al lado y no está tan limpia como quisiera mi madre. Lo tiene todo revuelto y ya no se sabe de qué color son los muebles o si se los ha tragado la tierra. La habitación de mis padres está al fondo del pasillo y es muy grande. La verdad no me acuerdo de cómo es porque no he pasado en mucho tiempo.

Mis padres ya no se preocupan de sus hijos. Aunque yo aún tenga 17, mis padres se van todos los días por la noche a cenar a los mejores restaurantes y luego a los hoteles más ricos de Madrid. Mis hermanos ya son lo suficientemente mayores para cuidarse pero tengo que ir solo a todos los lados, me hago la comida como puedo, aunque a veces mi hermana me ayuda, y hago mi vida prácticamente solo.

Sorprendentemente, me canso de mi vida, nunca ha habido un día en que me levantara con ganas y menos este que estaba solo, como no. Durante los días de mi niñez, mis padres se preocupaban más de nosotros y me gustaba más mi vida pero mi nombre no me complacía demasiado. Me llamo Fernando, y no es de los más modernos y suele darme mucha vergüenza sobretodo en clase.

Yo era un joven cariñoso y amable con la gente que realmente me quería. Me gustaba mucho salir con mis amigos cuando vivíamos en la otra ciudad, llevar el pelo alborotado y presumir de cuerpo. Podría ser el chico con el cuerpo más sexi del mundo. Pero ahora…, ahora ya no soy así. Engordé mucho después del traslado y la pérdida de todos mis mejores y únicos amigos. Dio la casualidad de coincidir con la muerte de mi perro Kiko y ahora estoy fofo. No sé cómo pude engordar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero es la realidad.

Odiaba mi vida, cualquiera que me viera lo diría. No soportaba a mis padres, mi hermana era la única que me quería de verdad y, para dar el remate a todo, a mis dos únicos amigos apenas los veo. Van los dos juntos a la misma clase y este año a mí me han cambiado. Se llaman Tears y Leo. Tears no es inglesa, sus padres escucharon el nombre en su viaje de luna de miel a Londres y les gustó. Es muy cariñosa, estudiosa y le encantan las pelis de miedo. Suele llevar el pelo largo y negro, con ropa moderna y a la moda. Le apasionaría ser modelo y está buscando algo con lo que empezar. Leo es un chico magnífico, le gusta la música y toca la guitarra. Me prometió que me enseñaría a tocarla pero nunca nos decidimos. No le importa mucho la moda y suele vestir con lo primero que pilla. Ambos son buenos amigos y es lo único por lo que lucho cada mañana.

Me dispongo a bajar a la cocina, con mis típicos vaqueros pitillo y mi sudadera. Creo que tengo una de cada color. Mis padres estaban en otro hotel y mis hermanos perdidos en el mundo. Desayuné lo que primero cogí del cajón de los bollos, agarré la botella de leche y un vaso, me serví la mitad de este y mientras me comí el bollo y encendí la tele con el mando. No echaban nada importante: noticias, noticias, documental, dibujos. Lo paré en el canal de deportes y mientras veía la caída de un esquiador patoso me bebí el vaso de leche de un trago. Metí el vaso al lavavajillas y salí hacia la calle con el abrigo negro de plumas.

No tardé en llegar al instituto y, como siempre, mis dos mejores amigos me esperaban en la entrada.

-Hola Fer - me dijo Tears cuando llegue. Ya estaban acostumbrados a llamarme así porque sabían que no me gustaba el nombre y una vez confesaron que a ellos tampoco-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, cansado como siempre. ¿Qué te pasa Leo?

-Oh, nada, nada, solo que… estoy cansado también- mi amigo no estaba tan feliz y contento como siempre.

Fuimos entrando por la puerta del instituto y en cuanto llegamos a la planta de arriba nos despedimos y cada uno salió hacia su clase. Al entrar en la mía, me dirigí a mi sitio al fondo al lado de la ventana. Eché mi mesa para atrás para intentar evitar el olor de repugnancia que soltaba la pija de la clase. No es que oliese mal sino que me daba asco verla allí acicalándose viéndose su malvado rostro en su mini espejo azul. Por no hablar de los demás pringados de mi clase. Unos heavy flipados más masoquistas de lo que te puedas imaginar. Aunque no debería hablar de "friquis" sin contarme a mí primero.

El profesor entró en clase sin que le viese. Era difícil distinguirle de los demás, era pequeño, pero se le diferenciaba por su calva. Si no llega a ser por sus cuatro pelos en la cabeza no me hubiera dado tiempo a ponerme la capucha y los cascos. Todos los profesores me daban por perdido, ya no se molestaban en preguntarme nada y yo se lo agradecía.

Al terminar las tres primeras clases, empezaba el recreo. Me reunía todos los días en la cafetería con mis dos amigos y luego íbamos a dar una vuelta y a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho el día pasado.

-¿Sabéis qué?-preguntó Tears con un entusiasmo que si no soltaba lo que quería decirnos explotaba-. Me ha pedido salir Marcos, ¡sí!- después de comunicarnos su gran noticia y soltar un grito de alegría, Leo y yo nos miramos.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?- añadí.

-Pues qué le voy a decir. ¡Qué si!- Soltaba cada risa a la cual peor. Se notaba que estaba feliz por su nuevo romance-. Bueno, me lo pidió ayer. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que pedírmelo por el Messenger…

Mientras ella seguía hablándonos de su estupendísimo novio caminamos hacia el patio a nuestro sitio particular subiendo la rampa. Nos sentamos en el muro bajo mientras Tears seguía hablando. Nunca pensé que un chico pudiese tener tantas cualidades que creo que son inventadas. La verdad creo que repitió mil veces que es guapo pero no prestaba atención porque estaba cansado. Cerré los ojos. Intenté poner mi mente en blanco [un poco difícil de tener a una cotorra hablando, mejor dicho, chillando en mi oído] y apartarme del mundo descansando de mi ajetreada noche de constantes llamadas de compañías telefónicas intentando convencerme para que me cambiase.

El recreo pasó volando al igual que las tres clases siguientes. Como era principio de curso, los profesores se presentaban y hablábamos de nosotros. Algunos de los profesores ya me conocían otros me preguntaban mi nombre y al instante los demás les informaban de mi pasotismo.

Mientras sonaba el timbre de final de clases, yo ya salía de la mía. Me encontré con mis amigos y caminamos hacia nuestras casas. Esta vez el que no paró de pronunciar palabras y frases fue Leo. Nos habló de que sus padres se habían ido de viaje a Valencia y se había quedado solo con su hermana. Por una vez en mi vida me quité los cascos:

-Mis padres también se han ido- le interrumpí-, si quieres quedamos los tres en mi casa, o en la tuya.

-Vale, se lo digo a mi hermana y te llamo. Estate atento y quedamos después de comer. ¿A qué hora puedes, más o menos?

-A la hora que sea, me viene bien cuando podáis vosotros.

-Si eso me llamáis a mí también- nos informó Tears intentando que no la olvidemos a ella también-. Que sigo siendo vuestra amiga aunque tenga novio…

-Sí, claro-dijo Leo-, nosotros te llamamos también. Si quiere, que venga tu novio también, a mí no me importa, ¿y a ti Fer?

-No…, claro que no-les dije.

Me marché a mi casa después de dejar a mis amigos en la esquina que separa nuestras calles. Les despedí con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de mi cazadora. Entré a mi casa echando una última ojeada a mis amigos, pasé, dejé las llaves en la entradita de madera y pasé a la cocina. Saqué los espaguetis de la nevera y los metí en el microondas. Su sonido atronador invadía mis oídos cada vez que lo usaba. Me sentía contento y no sabía el por qué.

El teléfono del salón sonó y corriendo lo cogí. Vi que era Leo y me sorprendió su rapidez. Lo descolgué:

-¿Si?

-Hola, ¿qué tal? Al final hemos quedado a las cuatro en la esquina. ¿Te viene bien, no?

-Oh, sí claro, os dije que me daba igual la hora. Bueno, me voy a duchar que si no me da tiempo.

-Ok, te dejo. Xao.

-Adiós.

Cuando descolgué, saqué los espaguetis del microondas y subí corriendo las escaleras en forma de caracol hacia el baño de arriba mientras me quitaba la camiseta. Me metí en el baño, abrí el grifo y me terminé de desnudar mientras el agua empezaba a salir caliente. Después de la ducha, el secador estropeado no me pudo secar el pelo por lo que me lo sequé como pude con la toalla. Me fui a la habitación envuelto en la toalla, dejando gotitas de agua que caían de mi flequillo. Elegí bien la ropa. No quería encerrarme en mi jaula otra vez, quería vivir por esta vez la salida con mis mejores amigos, quería saber lo que se siente, sentir el sol en mi cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cogí mi camiseta morada con espantados de letras en colores y mis vaqueros pitillo. Esta vez dejé de lado las sudaderas y me cogí la chaqueta negra que me regalaron en Navidad, agarré el móvil y la cartera, miré si llevaba dinero y me los metí en los bolsillos apretados.

Bajé las escaleras a todo correr para que me diese tiempo a comerme los espaguetis. Me los acabé rapidísimo y salí por la puerta con las llaves en la mano, cerré y las metí debajo de la maceta blanca. Una vez perdí las llaves y lo pasé muy mal en la calle, desde ese día no me volvió a pasar.

Mientras salía de la urbanización dirigiéndome hacia la esquina donde había quedado con mis amigos. Ya iba imaginándome sus caras al ver que dejé en casa la sudadera y los cascos. Quizá pensasen que se me habían olvidado pero al verles en la esquina con su cara de felicidad al ver la mía también con la sonrisa incrustada en la cara, supe que no pensaban así. La verdad, no supe porque hice ese cambio. Supongo que me gusto que mi amiga Tears estuviese tan contenta y feliz con su novio.

Al cruzar la calle, vigilé que no se acercase ningún coche, pero maldije a mi cartera al caerse en medio de la estrecha calle.

El camión lo sentí en mi costado. No pude ver la cara de mis amigos pero imagino que sería de puro miedo. Al caer a varios metros del accidente sentí otro golpe en la cabeza. Juré que no había nadie más en aquella calle estrecha, pero el coche rojo que venía en dirección contraria se adelantó a mi caída y recogió la sangre de mi cabeza. En ese momento perdí la consciencia. Por una vez en mi vida que decido cambiar y pierdo la felicidad de un solo golpe.


	3. Chapter 3

Mis amigos se acercaron a mi cuerpo inerte tumbado en el suelo. Mientras, el camionero salía de su cabina y la conductora del coche rojo se quedaba estupefacta. No quiso bajar del coche y se quedó con las manos agarrando su volante. El camionero saco el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La ambulancia ya estaba en camino pero seguro que no podría hacer mucho por mi vida. Cada vez perdía más y más la consciencia. Escuchaba susurros pero en realidad eran los gritos de mi amiga Tears, se le notaba porque sus tendones del cuello se estiraban haciendo que su cuello se tensase. Tanto tiempo queriendo morir y ahora que estoy muerto deseo la vida, cualquiera que me escuchase no me creería. Sentí que mi cuerpo se erguía de nuevo. Me puse de pié todavía con la vista nublada. Me sentía ligero como una pluma pero vi mis ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo tumbado y muerto reposando en el coche rojo.

Cada vez lo veía más lejos, confundiéndose entre las nubes elevándose más y más hasta pararse en una nube que parecía sólida. Me quedé mirando al suelo intentando esquivar las conglomeraciones de vapor consolidado, forzando mi vista para intentar ver algo sin lograrlo.

-No te fuerces chico- una voz proveniente de mis espaldas hizo que me sobresaltase-. ¡Oh! No te asustes, no te voy a comer- continuó con carcajadas que interferían en el mensaje-. Pero dime, ¿no eres demasiado joven para morir? Cada vez estáis más locos, de verdad… que malo es el destino ¿verdad?

Se notaba que le hacía gracia el asunto pero a mí me tenía atemorizado. No sabía dónde estaba ni quien me estaba hablando. Me giré para verle. La nube sólida se prolongaba unos metros hasta toparse con un enorme muro. A la izquierda, una enorme verja de acero dorado se elevaba hasta perderse de vista. Detrás de una mesa blanca envuelta en una neblina se encontraba un hombre canoso con una barba amenazante que daba miedo. Estaba esperando una respuesta que procediese de mi boca. No sabía qué contestar, todavía estaba aturdido. El me dejó más tiempo para pensar, pero lo malgasté observando en lo que me había convertido. Era el mismo de antes solo que esta vez tenía un traje blanco que me tapaba los pies. El hombre no era muy paciente e insistió en su pregunta:

-¡Eh! No sé si has acabado de reincorporarte pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar ahí abajo disfrutando de tu juventud. Todavía no te ha llegado la hora.

No respondí. Me aproximé hacia el hombre que sacó un pergamino de un bote bañado en oro que apareció entre la densa nube. Al abrir el bote examinó su interior que poseía algún tipo de información que le hacía fruncir el ceño, apartar su mirada de vez en cuando para mirarme con una cara de maldad y terminando con cara de preocupación.

-Muy bien… ¿Fernando? Sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre tu vida- empezó tras terminar de leer el pergamino con una rápida lectura-. Sé que no te gusta tu nombre, que no soportas a tus padres, que no quieres estudiar, que malgastas tú tiempo todo el día pensando en morirte, etcétera, etcétera. Para que al final vengas aquí y tengas que volver JÁ ¿No crees que eres demasiado cruel contigo mismo?

-No se…

-Da igual, déjalo. Te voy a proponer algo pero con un par de condiciones. Júrame que las cumplirás, mejor que jurar, prométemelo y te dejaré volver a la vida.

-Muy bien. Dígame lo que quiera y haré todo lo que pueda. Pero no quiero volver como estaba antes y espero que lo comprenda. Todavía no entiendo donde estoy ni que es lo que está pasando y espero que me lo explique- se me quedó mirando. Su frente se arrugó y su ceño se frunció por lo que supuse que esperaba algo más-. ¿Por…favor?

-Muy bien. Yo te lo explico todo pero antes tengo que convencerte de tu error para que no lo cometas de nuevo.

En ese momento se puso serio conmigo. No entendía su desaprobación de mi cambio de vida y además, mi cuerpo no debería de estar en condiciones de recibirme de nuevo. Continuó hablándome mientras observaba su nombre grabado en una plancha metálica encima de su mesa cubierta de niebla. Se llamaba Keeper, guardián, supongo que por su puesto en aquel mundo extraño.

-En cuanto a la pregunta de qué ha pasado, sí, estás muerto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Este no es otro sitio que la antesala de El Cielo. Aquí a mi izquierda puedes contemplar la entrada y ya nada más. Esto es todo. Estás aquí para pedir acceso a El Cielo pero, amigo, no eres VIP y todavía tienes que ganarte las habichuelas.

-Perdón pero eso no lo acabo de entender

Le interrumpí antes de que volviese a abrir la boca y soltar otro sermón con escasas pausas. Por un momento creí que se iba a ahogar y le paré los pies por si eso ocurría y no me podía enterar de lo realmente interesante.

-Verás, por aquí han pasado millones de personas, y todas ellas con una misma característica: todas han muerto. Lo normal es encontrarme a ancianos que ya han vivido demasiado pero también algún que otro adulto, joven o niño que desgraciadamente ha sufrido una enfermedad de la que no ha salido adelante. Pero constantemente están apareciendo almas como tú a los que no les han llegado la hora.

Lo que hacemos con esas almas vagantes perdidas en la Tierra, es explicarles lo que les va a suceder. A muchos de ellos los hemos devuelto a la Tierra unos minutos antes de su error para que eviten su trágico final, lo que conlleva a los demás humanos a tener una sensación de "dejavú". Supongo que ya habrás pensado algo para ti ¿verdad?, pero tu gran problema es que no tienes un cuerpo donde volver por lo que tendrás que empezar tu vida en el paraíso.

-No,… no,… no me pueden hacer esto -susurraba con apenas fuerzas después de escuchar sus palabras que me llenaban de pena. Keeper se levantó y se puso a mi lado-. No debe de estar tan mal, no se puede hacer algo por él, por mi cuerpo.

-No, lo siento mucho. No es que esté en condiciones de habitarse el problema es que hay un nuevo alma que lo ocupa.

Al escuchar sus palabras la fuerza por volver se desvaneció por completo. No podía creer que por una vez que salía a la calle con mis amigos, por una vez que empezaba a valorarme, tenía que acabar tan mal. Mi cabeza gacha, se levantó y mis ojos dejaron caer dos lágrimas. Tal vez fuesen de cocodrilo, porque al instante en que Keeper se dio la vuelta para coger el teléfono de su mesa mis pies empezaron a correr hacia el borde de la densa nube. Al escuchar mi marcha, el guardián se giró rápidamente e intentó atraparme antes de mi intento por regresar a la Tierra. Mi propósito era saltar desde aquella altura pero mis escasos conocimientos de aquel lugar no me permitían saber con exactitud los kilómetros que había desde la nube perdida en el cielo hasta la superficie terrestre.

Sentí el aire en mi cuerpo, notaba como descendía rápidamente y mi hábito blanco se deshacía y se extinguía entre las nubes. Al fijarme, noté que mi cuerpo no era normal, era un haz de luz que viajaba por un lugar oscuro. Al fondo, una lluvia de puntos blancos ordenados irregularmente se extendía hasta donde me llegaba la vista. Empecé a pensar el lugar donde me encontraba, quizá fuese el espacio o simplemente había caído la noche. Empecé a distinguir el lugar donde me dirigía, las nubes se alejaban detrás de mí y las calles y casas de la ciudad donde me dirigía aparecieron.

Mi caída en el suelo fue mortal, sin embargo, no noté ningún dolor y me levanté. Exploré la calle en la que me encontraba: era ancha con mucho tráfico y bastante gente. Me encontraba en la calzada cerca de la acera pero era muy seguro que cualquier coche pudiera alcanzarme de nuevo.

Así fue. Un coche blanco se acercaba donde me encontraba. No parecía verme pues conseguí ponerme de pie mucho antes de que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. No me lo podía creer. El coche no frenaba y se acercaba progresivamente hacia mí. El coche me traspasó. Mis brazos se encontraban rodeando mi cabeza y mi pierna levantada hacía que mi cuerpo se colocase de perfil. Al echar una ojeada por encima de mi hombro vi que un hombre se reía. Los demás no parecían inmutarse pero él tenía alguna habilidad para verme.

El hombre era viejo, con un bigote blanco y con escasos pelos en su calva. Tenía bastantes arrugas y unas gafas pequeñas colgaban de su cuello. Vestía con ropa informal y su sombrero descansaba en el hueco que faltaba en el banco.

Me acerqué a él. Al ver mi cara de enfado, dejó de reírse pero no podía evitar su risa escandalosa y soltó otra carcajada. Me miró de arriba abajo varias veces y al final consiguió pronunciar sus "primeras palabras":

-¿Eres nuevo verdad?

-¿Perdón? ¿Nuevo en qué?

-Sí, eres nuevo. Verás, te intentaré explicar con la mayor seriedad posible esta parte del mundo. Y digo con seriedad porque no lo suelo ser. Ya me ha pasado esto millones de veces y quiero ir rápido. Mira, yo soy un alma, tú eres un alma y aquel hombre también es un alma-dijo señalando al final de la calle donde se encontraba un hombre joven burlándose de las personas que pasaban-. Como habrás comprobado ahora, las cosas nos resbalan -y volvió a soltar otra risa enfermiza-. Todas nosotras somos almas sin cuerpo en el que vivir por lo que no hay obstáculo que se pueda apreciar, pero solo para los humanos y sus cosas humanas. Verás, llevo muchos años como alma y he pasado por tu situación y con el programa este que han sacado pues me he atrevido a entrar pero me parece una exageración.

Las almas están atrapadas en la Tierra, pues aunque en muchas películas muestren sus mentiras como no es de extrañar, no volamos ni nos transportamos ni podemos mover objetos con nuestra mente.

En ese momento intentaba apartar mi atención del hombre e intentar con todas mis fuerzas patear una lata del suelo. Como es de apreciar, no le estaba escuchando lo que le provocó un enfurecimiento masivo que originó el enrojecimiento de su cara. Al darme cuenta de que paró de hablar, giré la cara para encontrarme con sus ojos contemplando que sus orejas echaban humo. Me enderecé rápidamente.

-Como iba diciendo-comenzó de nuevo mientras se levantaba del banco y andaba por la acera-, las almas no pueden habitar un cuerpo que ya esté habitado, por lo que las almas tendrán que esperar a que un accidente…

-Sí, eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí –le interrumpí-, un accidente me ha hecho abandonar mi cuerpo y otro alma lo ha habitado.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿qué ha pasado realmente? ¿En qué año estamos, no recuerdo que esta calle haya acabado sus obras?

-Oh, claro, es que ahí arriba el tiempo pasa muy deprisa. Ahora mismo estamos a mes de Junio, el día catorce y son… –y miró su reloj de muñeca- las doce de la mañana.

-Madre mía, es el día de mi cumpleaños. Tengo que irme a mi casa.

-¡No! Espera, tienes que acabar el tutorial.

Pero yo ya había avanzado unos metros con un paso ligeramente rápido.

Avanzaba cada vez más rápido por aquella calle. Sabía dónde me encontraba por lo que no se me hizo difícil el camino a mi casa.

Al llegar, contemplé el cartel de "SE VENDE" deslumbrando con su naranja fosforito desde el interior de la ventana de la cocina. Esperé sentado en el porche cuyas sillas de madera putrefactas, desde ese momento, me daban asco.


	4. Chapter 4

Un chico se acercaba a la casa y entraba en el jardín intentando buscar algo en sus vaqueros. Al encontrar sus llaves entró en la casa y rápidamente me resbalé por la puerta antes de que la cerrara. Dejó su mochila verde en el suelo y subió corriendo las escaleras conmigo pisándole los talones. Algo me decía que era mi cuerpo pero no debería de ser el mismo. Estaba muy cambiado, más atlético, más… guapo.

La casa no había cambiado nada, todo estaba en su sitio. Todo menos mis hermanos. Me acordé de lo que me dijo aquel hombre viejo sobre como pasaba el tiempo en el más allá. Quizá mis hermanos tengan su propia vida y ya no les vuelva a ver. A lo mejor mi hermana ya se ha graduado y mi hermano, bueno, mi hermano no sé cómo estará.

Al entrar en la habitación de mi hermana, con un cambio espectacular, se confirmaron mis indicios. No me podía imaginar que mi hermano mayor fuese así de limpio y era imposible que en tan poco tiempo mis padres hubiesen tenido otro hijo y éste hubiese crecido así de rápido.

Empecé a pensar si ese chico que encendía el ordenador y ponía música en la cadena nueva, supuestamente porque nunca la había visto, era yo. Efectivamente, su nombre, MI nombre, apareció en la pantalla del ordenador al inicio de sesión. Me sorprendí e intenté hablar con él acercándome y tocando su hombro, lo que le provocó un escalofrío, cuando mi mano le traspasó. Por saber algo nuevo, me di cuenta del por qué se producían.

Me senté en el suelo de madera y le contemplé durante bastante tiempo escuchando los nuevos temas que completamente desconocía pero que mi nuevo inquilino, bueno, que ÉL conocía.

Al escuchar la puerta de la entrada de la casa, yo, es decir, él, parecía nervioso por apagar el ordenador rápido. Antes yo no era de esos chicos rebeldes que estaban castigados sin ordenador, pero parece ser que he cambiado.

Al seguir a mi yo humano y toparme con mis padres se me dio un vuelco al corazón. Se les veía felices, sin discusiones, iban cogidos de la mano y no paraban de sonreír. Mi yo les dio dos besos a cada uno y les acompañó a la cocina preguntando:" ¿Qué hay de comer?"; y mi madre respondiendo: "Espaguetis".

Se me cayeron las lágrimas al vernos tan felices. No lograba identificarlas como de alegría o de pena ya que no podía disfrutarlo con ellos. Me acercaba intentando hablarles sin éxito como era de esperar. Les cogía del brazo para intentar pararles pero al atravesarles les provocaba de nuevo otro escalofrío. No sabía qué hacer.

Vi que la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta y salté por ella hacia fuera. Me encaminé por la calle sin rumbo hasta ver de nuevo al hombre viejo.

-¿Ya les has visto? –me preguntó sin la mera vergüenza y el menor sentido del ánimo y el apoyo.

-Sí, y no me ha gustado nada, ni un pelo.

-Esto es lo que hay. Yo también perdí a mis padres y lloré por ellos, por no volver a verles.

-No creo que sea igual. ¿A que a ti no te robaron el cuerpo? Tú ahora mismo estás más que enterrado ¿verdad?

No respondió. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo y se sentó en el poyete de piedras que había enfrente de una pequeña casa.

-Si tú supieras lo que es sufrir. Nunca probarás el sabor de la venganza, no tanto como lo hice yo.

Empecé a temer por lo que me iba a contar. No sabía si sentarme con él a su lado o echar a correr y volverle a perder de vista por no soportar sus historietas. Al final, decidí seguir escuchando su historia pero con cierta distancia de prevención.

-Verás, chico, el día de mi muerte iba en mi coche por una carretera secundaria y me topé con un ciervo en una curva. Al verle, pegué un volantazo y caí por un precipicio partiéndome la cabeza. Por supuesto, vi cómo me desangraba.

Al llegar al más allá, me explicaron lo mismo que a ti, exactamente lo mismo, y casualmente no eres el único que piensa en tirarse por el precipicio de nubes, también me tiré.

En cuanto llegué a la superficie, me levanté. En ese momento no había nadie que me explicase lo que era aquello me tuve que valer por mis propios medios para encontrar alguna explicación. Y vaya si la encontré –hizo una pausa para coger aire y continuó diciendo-. Hubo una vez en la que desesperadamente intenté entrar en otro cuerpo para poder contactar con los humanos.

-Pero si solo puedes habitar un cuerpo vacío, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para entrar en uno?-y entonces decidí sentarme y "descansar" las piernas.

-Veras, intenté entrar en el cuerpo de un chico que se llamaba Felipe y conseguí que su alma abandonase el cuerpo para dejarme sitio. Felipe se marchó al cielo y nunca volvió. Ese fue mi fatídico error. Al verme en aquella situación, pensé que lo mejor era salir corriendo. Y así lo hice. Intenté esquivar a una señora que se interpuso en mi camino pero, al no controlar mi cuerpo del todo todavía, mi alma salió de él dejándole sin consciencia y cayéndose encima de la pobre mujer. Al ver el horror y los gritos de la señora, me atemoricé y salí corriendo, pensando que me podían ver.

No caí en la cuenta hasta que decidí descansar después de aquella larga caminata. En esos momentos me encontraba viviendo en Madrid y vine corriendo hasta aquí donde decidí hacer la parada.

Mi cara de sorpresa no le dejaba duda alguna de mi más sentido dolor. Después de aquella historia comprendí su situación.

-De verdad, me has conmocionado.

-Te dije que como yo no vas a sufrir.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó después?

-Pues nada interesante, solo que ha habido muchas almas en movimiento, creo que ya te habrán informado.

-Me ha encantado mucho, de verdad. Y sí que me han hablado de eso, y espero que se solucione pronto.

-Quiero que sepas que voy a estar por el pueblo, si ves cualquier otra alma intenta no mantener conversación con ella. Son tiempos difíciles, chaval, ten cuidado.

Y se levantó y se marchó. Le dejé ir sin despedirme por si le sentaba mal y decidí volver a mi antigua casa.

Al llegar volví a entrar por la ventana de la cocina. Ya no estaban allí, pero sin embargo se escuchaba una música pegadiza en la parte superior de la casa. Decidí subir para ver lo que hacía mi inquilino. Sabía que era él porque eso no lo escuchaban mis padres, obvio.

La puerta estaba abierta lo que me permitió entrar. Mi inquilino estaba sentado de nuevo en el escritorio con el ordenador encendido y la cadena de música retumbando en la estantería.

Me senté de nuevo en el suelo contemplando sus movimientos. No para de teclear y mover el ratón de un lado para otro. Me levanté incómodo para intentar ver lo que había en la pantalla. Era una red social. Estaba hablando y viendo las fotos de una chica. La conocía, pero no me llevaba muy bien con ella, aunque lo hubiera querido siempre.

Parecía que se llevaba muy bien ahora, se les veía muy bien en las fotos. No estaban solos, también habían otros chicos y chicas que también conocía. Ninguno de ellos me caía especialmente bien, pero parece ser que ahora sí.

Me acerqué un poco más a la pantalla para ver las etiquetas de la foto, intentando no tocar al humano que tenía enfrente. Pude ver a mucha gente nueva pero entre ellos no encontré a mis antiguos amigos. Entonces se me ocurrió algo más entretenido de hacer: visitar a mis verdaderos amigos.

Estuve corriendo todo el camino sin apenas cansarme. No tenía calorías que quemar ni pulmones que agarrotar. Llegué en apenas unos minutos al otro lado del pueblo y esperé a que mi amiga Tears llegase.

Esperé apenas una hora y Tears apareció andando por el final de la calle, mirándose todo el rato los pies. Se acercaba lentamente mientras me ponía en pie y soltaba una sonrisa. Me alegraba verla así, tan feliz, tan alegre. Me sorprendió su espléndida sonrisa al pasar por delante de mí, sabía que no podía verme pero su cambio radical al levantar su cabeza inesperadamente y con rapidez, era escalofriante. Al meter la llave en la puerta de su portal me saludó:

-Hola, Fer. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

Mi cara de asombro me sorprendió hasta a mí. No podía verme absolutamente ningún humano, pero ¿por qué ella sí que podía? ¿Quizá estuviera muerta ella también? Pero no podría abrir la puerta y pasar al interior con tanta naturalidad. Dejó la puerta abierta como si supiese que no podía atravesarla. Cuando pasé, ella ya había llamado al ascensor y se dirigía a cerrar la puerta.

Nos metimos en el ascensor y estuvimos esperando a que llegase la planta 23. Yo la miraba, ella me miraba. No entendía del todo nuestra situación pero decidió explicármelo:

-El día de tu muerte vi por primera vez a un alma. No sé cómo pasó pero te vi salir de tu cuerpo cuando estabas inconsciente. Te pude ver muy poco tiempo porque te desvanecías pero inmediatamente me pareció volver a verte. Regresabas a tu cuerpo mientras los del SAMUR te colocaban en la camilla.

Cada vez que la miraba de reojo, después de girarme hacia el espejo del final del ascensor, asentía con la cabeza.

-Al principio pensé que estaba loca porque nunca había visto nada parecido. Pero me olvidé con esa imagen hasta que te recuperaste.

-Normal –la contesté- pero ¿puedes escucharme?

-No, pero sé cuando lo intentas. Pero desde hace mucho que aprendía a leer los labios. Es difícil y mucho más en las almas, que no gesticulan. Es complicado.

Asentí. Salimos del ascensor después del rebote de la cabina que hizo al llegar a la planta. Abrió la puerta marrón de su piso y me invitó a pasar. Se me hacía raro que un humano me tratara con tanta naturalidad.

Contemplé su casa como nunca antes lo había hecho. Habían renovado el salón, la cocina era más moderna y supongo que las habitaciones también eran nuevas.

Seguí a mi amiga hasta el salón donde se quitó las zapatillas y se acomodó en el sofá de cuero negro. Yo me quedé al lado, de pié.

-¿Tus padres siguen fuera verdad? –Al ver que no me miraba, le atravesé con mi mano produciéndola un escalofrío- ¿Qué si tus padres siguen fuera?

Esta vez intenté gesticular más para que no la costase mucho entenderme. Ella asintió.

-¿Cuántas horas pasas sola en tu casa? ¿Siempre has estado así?

Volvió a asentir. La miraba con cara de pena. No me gustaba que mi amiga estuviese así desde que la conocí. Vivía sola durante todas las horas del día. Hay veces que sus padres no vienen ni a dormir. Ha hecho su vida en solitario sin la ayuda de nadie y seguramente con la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos todos los días. Como yo.

-¿Dónde está Leo? ¿Sigue aquí?

-No. Se marchó de la ciudad un mes después de tu muerte –su frialdad al hablar del tema me frustraba-. Y sí, he estado sola durante todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto llevo muerto?

-Pues…espera que piense…como seis meses.

La verdad no me esperaba tanto. Pensé que serían un par de meses o como mucho cuatro, pero seis. Era sorprendentemente alucinante.

La pregunté todo tipo de cosas: qué había hecho todo este tiempo, si había conocido a alguien nuevo, cómo era mi cuerpo ahora. Pero todo tiene una respuesta muy esperada: ha estado haciendo lo de siempre, no ha conocido a nadie desde que se marchó Leo y mi cuerpo había cambiado completamente. Más que mi cuerpo, su alma inquilina lo ha hecho cambiar.

Me contó que se había dado cuenta del cambio de personalidad y supo en ese instante que el alma que entró después no era yo, era otro. Pero quiso dejarlo estar por no entrar en más problemas.

Me contó también que Leo se fue porque sus padres encontraron trabajo en otra ciudad y se tenía que marchar. Se mostró indiferente frente a todo, a mi muerte y en su despedida. No llegó a ser el mismo y con Tears no volvió a ser el mismo.

Finalmente me dijo que su novio Marcos desapareció también el mismo día de mi accidente y que no volvió a verle jamás. Sin embargo, le dejó una nota que decía: "No te preocupes, estaré bien. Nos vemos pronto."

Y eso fue todo. Después de toda la tarde de charla decidí volver a mi casa, ha esperar a que la noche se pasase rápida y empezara un día nuevo en el que descubrir nuevas cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a mi casa y entrar de nuevo por la ventana abierta de la cocina, subí las escaleras despacio, aparentando mucho cansancio a pesar de que las almas no se cansen. Me metí en mi habitación y vi que mi cuerpo dormía sin arropar sobre la cama y boca arriba.

Pensé en lo que hizo aquel hombre viejo que me ayudó, o por lo menos lo intentó. Me vino a la cabeza la idea de hacer lo mismo. Me daba miedo de la reacción del alma inquilina, de si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarle. ¡Estaba dormido! Qué memeces digo, le echaría al primer golpe.

Me acerqué un poco más levantando la mano para tocarle, pero en ese momento abrió los ojos y se enderezó. Se frotó el ojo y se levantó para ir al baño. Le seguí. Me metí con él contemplando sus movimientos viendo el momento exacto para atacarle.

Al salir del baño me acerqué demasiado a él y le traspasé provocándole un escalofrío. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

Era mi oportunidad, estaba medio dormido sentado en la cama con los pantalones del pijama y la camiseta tirada en el cabecero. Me abalancé sobre él y sentí el control de nuevo. Una bocanada de aire me llego de sorpresa. Pero sentía algo extraño, algo en mi interior que era muy diferente a cualquier sensación.

Me sentía feliz por recuperar mi cuerpo pero a la vez muy preocupado por saber aquello que era anormal en mí. Era como si sintiera que me sobraban kilos, me sentía muy pesado.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho?

Sus pensamientos me invadieron y me confundieron por completo. Se suponía que ahí tendría que estar yo y solamente yo y sabía que ese pensamiento no era mío.

¿Qué haces aquí? Tu deberías haber salido de mí. Me decidí a responderle.

No perdona, tú eres el que se ha muerto y ha salido del cuerpo por su propio pié, ahora es mi cuerpo Sus pensamientos eran del todo ciertos.

Quería responderle con un poco de lógica, pero no pude. Me quedé callado, silencioso en mi mente. Él ocupaba un espacio en mi cuerpo que desconocía. No sabía lo que él podría hacer y lo que podría descolocar.

Bueno qué, tanto tiempo siendo alma, ¿y ya te has olvidado lo que es el dormir? Me dijo. Lo reconocía, estaba cansado Pues venga, a dormir.

Me tumbé en la cama pensando en lo que ocurriría mañana. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle quien era, cómo se llamaba, dónde vivía y cómo se metió en mi cuerpo.

Estaba nervioso y él lo notó:

¿Quieres dejar de pensar en todas esas memeces y dormir de una vez? Son las cinco de la mañana y hay que madrugar.

Bueno, bueno, estoy aturdido. Déjame pensar lo que quiera.

Intenté interponer una barrera para apartarle del espacio de mi mente. Sabía que él también tenía un espacio propio pero no caí en ojearlo.

Al día siguiente, mi inquilino ya me daba la tabarra por levantarme:

¡Venga, qué llegamos tarde! Tenemos veinte minutos para prepararnos y necesito mi tiempo para peinarme

Perdona pero ahora el tiempo es mío y decidiré si me quiero peinar o no. Nunca lo he hecho y no pienso empezar ahora

Mira este. Tienes una nueva vida y encima te la he dado yo. Tienes nuevos amigos que esperan tu llegada en el instituto ¿y piensas ir sin peinarte?

Pues mira, sí. Y tú a mí no me has dado ninguna vida, esta que ves la he creado yo. Por muchos cambios que hayas hecho.

Me dirigí hacia el armario para ponerme algo fuera de lo rutinario. Descubrí mucha ropa nueva, que nunca había visto.

Ponte los pitillos blancos. Y ni se te ocurra coger la sudadera, eso para los viernes que tenemos educación física.

Lo sé. Por si no lo sabes, he vivido antes en este cuerpo. Además, tú no me mandas, ahora soy yo el que toma las decisiones

Tú no me conoces Me amenazó Si quiero puedo darte la tabarra todo el tiempo que quiera, y soy muy paciente que lo sepas. De ahora en adelante me da a mí que viviremos los dos en el mismo cuerpo y no quiero que andemos discutiendo, ¿está claro?

Muy claro, pero tú también tienes que saber que eres un simple inquilino mal correspondido que no debería de estar aquí.

Fuera, un claxon sonaba varias veces en frente de la casa. Son ellos Me repetía una y otra vez mi inquilino.

¿Quiénes son ellos? Le preguntaba cada vez que me lo chillaba en la cabeza ¿Me lo vas a decir?

Tus nuevos amigos, ¿no vas a verlos?

Con una cara de decepción me dirigí hacia el armario a coger una camiseta. Abrí el cajón y vi la camiseta morada con estampados de letras del día de mi accidente.

Me sobresalté. Cogí la camiseta y la tiré al cubo de la basura, me di la vuelta de nuevo y cogí la primera de las camisetas del montón. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Pasaron unos minutos sin mi respuesta ¿No me lo quieres decir? Pues lo veré yo mismo

Al escuchar sus palabras coloqué de nuevo el muro grueso que le marginaba en la esquina de mi mente. Descansé un rato y bajé corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

El claxon del "mercedes" de fuera no dejaba de sonar. Parecía impaciente, pero yo me tomé mi tiempo para tomarme el desayuno como dios manda.

Mi mente dejó que mi inquilino me respondiese a unas preguntas antes de enfrentarme a mis nuevos amigos.

Oye, mira, quiero saber más cosas sobre mi "nueva vida" esa que tanto te gusta. Pero si no me dices quienes me esperan fuera voy a quedar como un… extraño.

A ver, se llaman Daniel, Toni y Sergi. La chica es Amanda y… no quiero llamar la atención pero… esta toda ella buena.

Céntrate. A ver, ya sé quiénes son y, sí, Amanda está que echa fuego, pero me tienes que guiar en lo que tengo que hacer. Mira, nunca me he llevado muy bien con ellos que se diga y ahora no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Pues es fácil, mira tú llegas les das la mano y te sientas en el asiento del coche. No es tan difícil.

Y así lo hice. Al salir de la casa y escuchar el último pitido del claxon, me metieron prisa por llegar al coche. Abrí la puerta, dejé la mochila en los pies y le di la mano al conductor. Mientras, mi inquilino me estuvo guiando y señalando a los componentes del coche. Eran todos muy majos conmigo ahora, y digo ahora porque antes no lo eran. Supongo que no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a ellos ahora que todo ha cambiado.

-Bueno qué, ¿vienes esta tarde no?

Sí, di que sí.

-Sí, claro – respondí al instante.

¿A qué? Pregunté a mi inquilino.

Vamos a ir a la discoteca nueva de las afueras Me respondió

Bueno, no es nada fuera de lo normal. Me imaginaba algo más inusual como alguna pella o algo por el estilo. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Le pregunté.

Oh, vale, es verdad. Soy Marcos, tú eres Fer. ¿No?

Me extraña que no te lo hayas aprendido. Por una vez me reí con la compañía de mi inquilino.

Al llegar al instituto, me bajé del coche y esperé a que se bajasen todos. Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada. Todo les parecía normal, y eso me alegraba porque no quería parecerles algo diferente. Todo el mundo que me cruzaba me saludaba y todas las chicas me ponían ojitos y se tocaban el pelo.

Vi a mi amiga Tears en la puerta de su clase y me acerqué a ella antes de meterte en clase. ¿A dónde vas? No te puedes ir sin pedirles permiso, quiero decir, diles dónde vas

-Un segundo – les chillé desde el otro lado del pasillo-, ir caminando, ahora os cojo.

Me acerqué y la saludé:

-Hola- dije con una sonrisa que invadía mi cara-, ¿qué tal?

-Muy bien. Al parecer has recuperado tu cuerpo ¿qué tal con tu inquilino? ¿Ya sabes quién es?

-Pues más o menos, solo sé que se llama Marcos y supongo que tendrá mi edad.

-Oh, muy bien, me alegro.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos en el recreo ¿va?

-¿No se van a molestar "tus nuevos amigos"? No quiero entrometerme.

-Seguro que no. Y si les molesta, que se aguanten.

Se te ha ido la cabeza, tronco. No puedes hacer eso, ¿qué pensarán de mí?

En primer lugar, qué pensarán de MI no de ti. Y en segundo lugar, ahora controlo yo la situación y me iré con quien me plazca.

Tu verás lo que quieres, si quieres tener tu antigua vida de marginado en vez de esta vida con amigos, allá tú.

Durante las clases, reflexioné sobre las palabras tan ciertas que me confesó mi inquilino. No quería dejar de nuevo a mi amiga, pero tampoco quería dejar mi nueva vida como popular egoísta. No es que sea el medio más rentable y puede que en el fondo sea muy egoísta y solo piense en mí. Pero lo que sí es verdad es que dejé a mi mejor y verdadera amiga plantada en el recreo y después en la salida de nuevo.

Mi inquilino me agradeció con mil halagos lo que hice, pero yo sabía que no eran mis actos. Cuando vi a mi amiga apoyada en la primera columna de la cafetería, esperándome, se me calló el alma a los pies. Mi inquilino se rió en el fondo de mi cabeza de ella, pero le marginé yo ahora con un enorme muro sólido y resistente delante de él.

No estaba feliz, pero lo peor es que sabía el por qué sin querer solucionarlo. Quería estar feliz, pero no lo conseguía. La verdad es qué no quería conseguirlo. Parece ser que prefería mil veces ser popular a tener amigos de verdad.

No me reconocía. Quizá fuese la influencia de mi inquilino pero no estaba seguro. Tenía que liberarme de él. Intenté empujarle fuera, le tiré el muro encima, le arañé, le mordí, le amenacé, pero solo eran mis pensamientos. No podía hacer nada por quitármelo de en medio y estaba totalmente frustrado conmigo mismo.

De camino de vuelta, mis nuevos amigos me atropellaron con preguntas:

-¿Y quién era esa chica con la que nos has dejado plantados? – Me preguntó el conductor, el más mayor de los cinco-. No será una "friqui" de esas que no se juntan con nadie ¿verdad?

Me dieron ganas de decir que sí, y no veas cuantas, pero mi inquilino me forzaba al no rotundo.

-No, claro que no.

-Claro, ¿tú qué dices Sergi? – Dijo Amanda desde atrás-, ¿cómo se va a juntar Ann con ese tipo de personas? Por lo menos no ahora, hemos hecho un buen trabajo sacándolo del agujero.

-Ya – dijo otro chico de atrás. Toni, me completó mi inquilino-. Y en dos semanas.

En dos semanas ya eres amigo de alguien. Es muy impactante cómo te puedes incorporar a un grupo de personas que seguramente no se preocupen por ti.

-Bueno, Ann, esta tarde nos vemos ¿no?

-Sí, claro, ya te lo dije antes…tío –dudé.

-Pues entonces, a las cinco y media te vengo a buscar con toda la peña. Iremos en coche, está más bien lejos.

-OK, nos vemos.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa, el coche paró y salí. Les despedí con la mano y se alejaron con velocidad.

Pensé en visitar a Tears antes de las cinco, incluso me lo propuse en ese mismo instante. Me pareció una buena idea después de lo que le había hecho. Pero tendría que pensar en una escusa o mejor decir la verdad, pero no tenía el suficiente valor como para decírselo.

Caminé deprisa hasta su casa pensando en una escusa creíble. Puede que la diga que me fui al médico o que me encontraba mal. La segunda opción me pareció la correcta. Entré en su portal después de llamar al telefonillo y que me abriera. Subí por las escaleras para ir más rápido y entré en su casa.

-Siento mucho lo de hoy… –comencé a disculparme-, es que…me tuve que ir a casa…me…encontraba mal.

-No te molestes, Ann –me interrumpió después de mi mentira-. Sé lo que te ha sucedido, lo que me has hecho, pero te entiendo, sí, no quieres perder tu popularidad, y te dejo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, de verdad, no me importa.

Mi expresión me delató completamente. Mi decepción invadió mi cara y mi inquilino me repitió una y otra vez: Te lo dije, no tenías que haber venido.

-No te preocupes por mí, Ann. Puedes empezar tu vida de nuevo, o mejor sigue la que tienes ahora, y ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

-¿Marcos? –respondí con un tono inseguro y después de un silencio incómodo.

-No, tú mismo. Sigo pensando que no has cambiado nada, siempre has sido un egoísta. No me esperaba que me dejaras, simplemente me dijeses: "Lo siento, eres una amiga que no me conviene y tenemos que dejar de vernos." Con eso me hubiera bastado y no que me des la espalda después de lo que hemos hablado desde que volviste.

Sus lágrimas corrían por su cara cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, cada una tan cierta como la otra. Mis ojos ya empezaban a aguarse y mi voz empezaba a sollozar. No quería dejarla otra vez, la he fallado todo este tiempo por culpa de mi egoísmo y seguro que le he fallado a todo el mundo.

Mi amiga se había quedado callada esperando una respuesta y al no tener ni una sola palabra que saliese de mi boca, se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

-Si no quieres decir nada, vete, no quiero verte nunca más. Haz tu vida y déjame ya en paz, no te mereces ni que te mire a la cara.

Sus palabras, como siempre, eran todas ciertas. Sus pensamientos hacia mí no hacían falta adivinarlos, los podías leer claramente en su expresión.

Si yo tuviese un poco de dignidad, la hubiera respondido lo que siempre la he querido decir: te quiero. Estaba completamente calado por sus ojos, por su pelo, por sus manos. Estaba enamorado completamente de ella y nunca se lo había dicho y estaba claro que en ese momento no era muy oportuno.

Me di la vuelta con dificultad mientras ella estaba de espaldas apoyada en la encimera de mármol marrón. Me dirigí a la puerta con pasos caídos y con una cara llena de lágrimas. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca nada más salir de la puerta, eran las cuatro.


	6. Chapter 6

Detrás de mí, el portazo me retumbó todo mi cuerpo dejando al descubierto mi pena. Mis lágrimas ya corrían por mi cara y todavía contenía mis chillidos. No quería alarmar al vecindario y dar pena al mundo, sólo quería llegar a mi casa, darme una ducha y salir con mis nuevos pero no tan seguros amigos.

Y así lo hice. Me puse lo mejor que encontré en el armario con los consejos de mi inquilino, como no. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo cagados con un cinturón de cuadros morados, la camiseta morada de los estampados de letras y una chaqueta gris. Iba perfecto para una discoteca y estaba seguro de que me lo iba a pasar genial.

Bajé al baño y dejé que mi inquilino me diese instrucciones para el mejor peinado que conociese. Me hice una cresta con la gomina que quedaba y me hice un flequillo liso hacia un lado. El toque final para mi perfección.

Ya eran las cinco y media y mis amigos, puntuales, ya chillaban enfrente de mi casa sobre la nueva discoteca. Al oírles, salí de casa con el móvil, las llaves y la cartera. No vi a mis padres en toda la tarde, pero hasta ese momento no me preocupé. Les dejé una nota antes de salir por si acaso.

Durante todo el camino estuvimos escuchando música y hablando. Me divertí mucho y me sentí a gusto con ellos. Al parecer no eran tan malos con la gente sino que presumían de sus privilegios como populares.

Bueno, por lo menos yo ahora también lo era, aunque no me sentía del todo bien por lo que hice esta tarde. Pero no quería pensar más en eso. Iba a disfrutar de mi nueva vida ya que he tenido la oportunidad. Mi inquilino no habló durante el camino. Supongo que se limitó a observar lo que hacíamos y sobretodo me di cuenta que se fijaba en Amanda mucho, diría que demasiado.

¡¿Qué?! Me gusta mucho tirando a bastante

No te molestes, si se nota

Ya… pero es que es perfecta, ¿no lo crees? Es la chica ideal.

Lo pensé por momentos si Amanda y yo estuviéramos juntos. Pero la imagen se borró al instante. No podía olvidar tan rápidamente a Tears, tenía que pasar tiempo. No podría hacerlo, me estresaría, me entrarían los nervios y la cagaría. No, hay que esperar. Te lo dije, no deberías de haber ido.

Pero es mi amiga y no quería perderla. Quería que lo entendiese. Me siento un idiota.

Lo eres.

No te pases, no te pases. Que ya estoy lo bastante enfadado como para que vengas tu jodiendo.

Venga, ¿te vas a poner así por esa tontería? Te recuerdo que vamos a una discoteca y que hay que pasárselo de puta madre, olvidar y vivir tu nueva vida. ¿Verdad?

Sí, es verdad. Voy a vivirlo, voy a disfrutar. Aunque en el fondo no lo esté haciendo.

Odio tu pasotismo.

Ya estábamos llegando. Al final de tanta discusión y pelea: "está muy lejos, cogemos el autobús" o "eres un flojo, seguimos andando"; la discoteca retumba música desde la entrada al centro comercial. El reggaetón siempre me ha gustado bastante y siempre me ha encantado bailarlo y escucharlo, pero la manía de mi madre por el miedo a bajarse canciones, ¡oh!, me voy a morir, y mi gran bondad y aceptación de las normas, tonto de mí, han hecho que mi música sea tan limitada con solo conformarme con las que me pasaba Leo.

Ahora, por lo menos, mi nuevo inquilino es menos responsable y obediente y se ha molestado en bajarse las canciones "house" que tanto le apasionan. No me gustan tanto como el reggae pero también me encantan porque ambas se pueden bailar.

Entramos en la discoteca. Toni lleva las entradas de todos y se ha molestado en buscar "flyers" para que nos regalasen las consumiciones, qué majo.

Al entrar, la primera sala tiene música "house". Marcos no para de botar y de retumbar en mi cabeza sin dejar de repetir: Venga, échate un baile. Mi vergüenza ha disminuido progresivamente y Marcos no deja de ponerme la película "Mira como bailo en mi verdadero cuerpo". La verdad lo hacía muy bien pero mi cuerpo es más patoso que el suyo y no lo haría igual, todo hay que decirlo.

Marcos intentaba salir de su esquina para coger mi cuerpo y yo le dejé un rato para que se luciera. Dejé de sentir mis piernas que comenzaron a moverse dando saltos. Mis brazos fueron los siguientes y después mi cuerpo. Tuve la sensación de saber cómo está Marcos metido en esa pequeña y diminuta esquina. ¿La verdad? Es horroroso, insoportable, inaudito, horroroso de nuevo. ¿Cómo ha podido aguantar él este diminuto espacio?

Por una vez en mi vida, todo el mundo me miraba y animaba lo que hacía. Todo el mundo se quedaba flipado al ver y descubrir de lo que era capaz. Todos incluso yo. Porque Marcos ya formaba parte de mi, teníamos que convivir el resto de la vida humana a no ser que alguno saliese. Y ninguno quería.

Mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música, se subió a un pedestal y continuó bailando. Al bajar dio una voltereta imposible para mí pero que al parecer podía hacerlo.

Después de horas bailando, paró y se sentó en la barra con un aplauso de toda la discoteca. Todos habían venido a verme, increíble. Pidió a Toni una consumición y pidió vozca con coca-cola. Intenté recuperar mi cuerpo de nuevo pero Marcos no me dejó. Le chille después de pedírselo pero insistió en quedárselo.

Marcos, por tu madre, devuélveme el cuerpo.

Una mierda. Ahora es mío.

Ya estaba motivado y con dos copas de vozca en el cuerpo. No me dejó hablar otra vez. Descubrió la manera de marginarme del mundo y colocar aquel muro entre ambos, haciendo que el espacio disminuyese aún más. No me lo podía creer. Me había echado y yo se lo permití. Qué inocente.

Era realmente increíble que no me haya dado cuenta de su objetivo. Quería ir a la discoteca y convencerme de que le dejara un rato el cuerpo para luego quedárselo. Yo no quería ir pero él me convenció de algún modo e influyó en mis pensamientos. Como también lo hizo con Amanda. Intentó que pensase la posibilidad de que estuviésemos juntos. No era yo el que lo pensaba, era él. Ahora que estamos separados lo he descubierto. Esperemos que el alcohol disminuya sus fuerzas y el muro se destruya y recupere el cuerpo. Lucharé.

Más que la vida real parece una película de acción y pasión de esas en la que todo acaba bien. Pero esto no es una película, hay que lograrlo.

El muro se hacía cada vez más transparente, podía ver lo que hacía mi inquilino. Le volví a llamar así, era innombrable. Estaba en un callejón caminando. Era sin salida y bastante sucio, como cualquier callejón. Iba con una chica, lo sabía porque las manos eran suaves y con pintauñas. Al girar la cabeza descubrí que era Amanda. Iban a enrollarse, lo sabía. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Marcos estaba débil, sufría los efectos del alcohol y eran muy elevados. Era la oportunidad para actuar.

Saqué un brazo de aquel agujero pequeño. Marcos se dio cuenta, pero estaba lejos. Saqué el otro brazo, notaba un mareo. Marcos se acercaba pero seguía estando lejos. Saqué la cabeza. El mareo era cada vez más pronunciado y se me acababa el tiempo. Marcos se desmaya. Saqué las piernas. Intenté recuperar las del cuerpo humano pero ya era demasiado tarde, las piernas estaban crujidas y el cuerpo tumbado en el suelo. Recuperé los brazos. Tampoco me sirvió para nada, no los sentía. La cabeza me daba vueltas, la sentía, la recuperaba.

Amanda se marchaba, me vio vomitar. Era absolutamente asqueroso. Sus labios habían tocado los míos cuando el cuerpo se desmayó. Se retorcía en el suelo sucio en aquel callejón de detrás de la discoteca. Nadie sabía que estaba allí. Solo Amanda. Esperaba a que avisase a alguien. En mis minutos de última consciencia pensé en ello.

Perdí la consciencia.

Me desperté en una habitación azul. Por lo menos las paredes lo eran. Mi cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia la derecha. Veía la camilla, estaba en un hospital. Temía que estuviesen mis padres y me llevase una buena leche. No la merecía, la merecía Marcos. Pero haber como le dices a alguien que vives con otra persona. Te encerrarían en un loquero. Era inútil intentarlo.

Eche una ojeada por la habitación girando lentamente la cabeza. Me retumbaba toda ella con punzadas de dolor por cada movimiento en falso. No había nadie. Solo estábamos aquella máquina que emite pitidos regulares, o que por lo menos debería de ser así, y yo. Era aburrido.

Estaba solo. Se escuchaban unas voces acercarse por el pasillo y unos sollozos y gritos de tristeza. El doctor entró en la puerta y mi cabeza estaba ahora mirando hacia la ventana. El doctor miró el informe de mi estado. Mi madre preguntó preocupada si me recuperaría. La respuesta fue un sí.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y yo estaba ahí inerte sin hablar, haciendo sufrir a mi madre. Pero qué digo, yo no he sido, ha sido Marcos, él tiene la culpa. Tengo que echarle, echarle de mi cabeza. Para siempre.

Le busqué, le busqué como si me llevase la vida en ello. Me llevaba la vida en ello. No le encontré. Quité todos los muros que vi, dejé despejada mi cabeza pero no lo encontré. Quizá ya se haya ido, quizá llegó su hora. Sí, habrá sido eso, es razonable.

No me di cuenta de lo que hacía fuera de mi cabeza. Me estaba retorciendo en la cama chillando de dolor, mi madre lloraba y mi padre la abrazaba. Les mandaron salir reemplazados por enfermeras que ayudaron al doctor a sujetarme. Me calmé.

Días después ya estaba recuperado. No hablé durante mi estancia allí y no les dije lo que pasó por miedo. Miedo a los loqueros y a los calmantes. No quería que me tomasen por loco, preferiría estarme callado.

Ellos si hablaron. Hablaron sobre lo que me sucedió, lo que han podido sacar con las analíticas. Me dio un amarillo. Normal, con todo lo que mi cuerpo recibió.

No quise ni contar las copas ni los porros ni nada de nada. Casi prefiero no acordarme. Pero una imagen me vino a la cabeza: Estaba bailando tranquilamente con un cigarro y un mini de negrita en la mano. La música seguía siendo "house" y yo seguía motivado en el medio de la pista con todo el mundo mirando cómo me tambaleaba y me mareaba. Era penosa la postura que tenía.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, tenía la mirada perdida y no pensaba en nada. Estaba triste, mis padres no me hablaban o no estaban en casa. No lo sabía. Podía haber estado ahí sentado días.

No tenía hambre pero mi estómago rugía. No tenía ganas de levantarme y nadie se había molestado en ir a verme. Quizá por eso estuviese así. O quizá no. Necesitaba respuestas.

Llamaron al timbre. Lo volvieron a pulsar repetidamente. Me molesté en girar la cabeza para ver por el traga luz de la puerta quién era. Tears.

La sonrisa me iluminó la cara. Estaba preocupada por algo y puede que yo lo supiera. Me levanté rápidamente para abrir la puerta. Pasó.

-Hola – su voz sonaba segura y seria-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien – no sonó como yo quisiese que sonase. Me aclaré la garganta y repetí-. Bien, mucho mejor.

-Me alegro – surgió el silencio-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

La invité a pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá del salón. Silencio. Estaba nerviosa, quería decirme algo.

-Estaba preocupada. Me sentí mal.

Silencio.

-¿Estas enfadada? – le pregunté sin escrúpulos. Quizá fuese la mejor manera de encontrar respuestas.

-No. Ahora no. Pero lo estuve. Lo hiciste mal.

-Lo sé. Pero no quería perderte.

-No – me interrumpió-, a eso no me refiero. Hiciste mal en ir a la discoteca. Yo lo intuí pero no estaba segura.

Lo intuyó. ¿Qué podía decir? No quería herirla de nuevo.

-Quiero que sepas que fui una estúpida por comportarme así contigo. No debería haberlo hecho. No debería haberte hablado así sabiendo cómo eres. Supongo que has estado preocupado porque yo sí.

-Tears, yo…, verás…

-¿Sí?

-Mi cuerpo estuvo influenciado por Marcos. No quería hacer muchas cosas que he hecho. Fue él el que nos separó. Ninguno tuvo la culpa. ¿Vale?

-No. Yo fui una tonta por no haberlo creído antes.

-No, Tears, no te culpes. Hiciste lo normal en estos casos. No hacer caso y despreciar a la gente merece un castigo. Tienes toda la razón en todo. No te culpes de verdad. Creí haber controlado la situación pero no fue así. La culpa fue mía por dejarme influenciar. Para luego el colmo, nadie sabe lo que pasó el día de la discoteca. Solo lo sabemos Marcos y yo y…

Me interrumpió cerrando mis labios con los suyos. Era realmente… agradable sentirla tan cerca.

Nos acercamos más. La cogí de la mano. Ella del cuello. Yo de la cintura. Ella me agarró el pelo. Yo a ella la sentía. Era increíble.

El tiempo se paró solo para nosotros dos. Estábamos en una nube. Yo la quería y ella me quería. Tenía un pálpito desde el principio de todo, cuando nos conocimos en el colegio. Éramos inseparables.

Pero entonces todo paró. Volví a la realidad. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Me había quedado dormido? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era una visión? ¿Una visión del futuro? ¿O una pesadilla? No, no podría serlo. Las preguntas invadían mi cabeza. ¿Era yo o alguien me obligaba? Marcos ya no estaba, se había ido porque no le encontré. No podía ser él. Nadie podía ser, lo sabría. Estaba confundido. Necesitaba respuestas. Y las necesitaba pronto.

Más que respuestas necesitaba una contestación para Tears.

-Ann. ¡Ann.! ¡Contéstame por dios! Te has quedado blanco. Contéstame.

-Eh… lo siento…no sé… qué me ha… pasado –no tenía fuerzas para responder-. Estoy cansado.

-Bien, lo comprendo. Necesitas descansar. Vale, yo ya me…voy.

-No, Tears. No te vayas,… por favor. Necesito que te quedes. Por favor.

Me miraba impaciente. No sabía qué hacer. Desvié la cabeza con signos de tristeza, porque la sentía. Tenía pánico a que no sintiésemos lo mismo el uno por el otro. No como antes. Temía que nuestra relación no fuese la misma. Yo quería que fuese así pero ¿lo es de verdad?

Nadie lo sabe. Ni ella sabe que me gusta ni yo sé si a ella le gusto. Cacao mental. Necesito respuestas rápidas.

Al final se sentó a mi lado.

-Tears, yo…necesito que sepas una cosa – ya me han entrado los nervios. Dios, como los odio-. Verás, supongo que me imagino la contestación, pero necesito que lo sepas. Yo…yo…

-¿Sí?

-Te…quiero – Ya está, ya lo he soltado. Necesito un poco de paciencia para encontrarme con mi perdición-. Tears siempre has sido mi amiga durante toda mi vida y siempre hemos estado juntos. No sé si sientes lo mismo, seguro que no. Soy un patán y un desgraciado que se ha quedado sin ninguna persona que esté cerca – ella no habla-. Tears, dime algo. Por favor. Por lo menos sigamos siendo amigos. ¿Te parece buena idea?

Tears me miraba con ojos llorosos pero sin llegar a las lágrimas. ¿Sentía amor? ¿Era la pena y la tristeza lo que la conmovía? ¡Dios! Necesito respuestas urgentes. ¡Ya!

-Por favor, Tears, dime algo. Tears.

La levante la cabeza cogiéndola ligeramente por la barbilla. No quería incomodarla, solo quería que me dijese algo.

-Tears, por favor. No me hagas esto. No te quedes callada. Dime algo, Tears, por favor.

Silencio. El silencio más largo que hemos tenido nunca. Al final se decidió a contestar.

-Ann.

-¿Sí?

-Necesito un tiempo. Dame unos días para pensármelo.

-El tiempo que necesites.

Mi voz sonaba segura y cuidadosa, por lo menos los intentaba. Para encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas debía de esperar. El tiempo era culpable de mi sufrimiento, pero tenía que esperar.

La acompañé a la salida. No hubo palabras de despedida. Las miradas lo dicen todo aunque la mía no era demasiado bonita pero inspiraba todo el amor por ella. Lo expulsaba por todos las salidas de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba liberarme.

-Adiós – Susurré.

-Adiós.

La sonreí, tímidamente, pero la sonreí. Ella se limitó a mirarme y darse la vuelta para marcharse. Era normal.

Estaba destrozado en todos los sentidos. Necesitaba descansar, y rápido. La vi marcharse todavía en el marco de la puerta. No sabía si era decepción lo que sentía o miedo, pero no era nada bueno.

Al verla desaparecer al fondo de la calle me volví dentro y cerré la puerta. Me miré en el espejo de la entrada. Era redondo, redondo como las grandes ojeras moradas que envolvían a mis ojos. Estaba hecho una pena y no solo por los ojos, estaba amargado se notaba en la expresión, era fría y distante. No estaba en mis mejores condiciones.

Subí por las escaleras todavía mareado. Necesitaba una ducha. Definitivamente mis padres no estaban, no les había visto. Pero mi deducción se equivocó de nuevo. Mi madre estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, preocupada. Estaba triste, sólo se la veían los pies y ya se la notaba. Me acerqué, abrí la puerta y la miré. Ella solo levantó la cabeza para verme, sonreír y luego volverla agachar. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Quién era? – me preguntó.

-Tears. Estaba preocupada – Silencio. Cómo los odio, de verdad, ojalá no existiesen-. ¿Llevo mucho tiempo en casa?

-No, sólo llevas dos días. Dos días largos…

Comenzó a llorar. No quería atosigarla a preguntas, aunque necesitase las respuestas. Mantuve el silencio prolongándose con los sollozos de mi madre protagonistas. No me gustaba verla así, quería calmarla.

-Mamá, no quise hacerlo. De verdad. Si te dijese lo que pasó ese día, lo que me pasa desde que volví…

Quizá eso no debería haberlo dicho. Mi madre me miró confundida.

-Desde que volviste ¿de dónde? ¿Desde el accidente? Intuí que te pasaba algo, te noté raro, pero no pensé que cambiarías tanto…

Nuevos sollozos.

-Mamá, ojalá lo entendieses si te lo contase, pero si te lo cuento me tomarás por loco, lo sé. Es anormal pensar que un cuerpo pueda acoger a dos personas…

Tengo que pensar las palabras antes de decirlas. Mi madre me mira de nuevo confusa. ¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿Cómo le explico ahora que digo la verdad, que he convivido con otra persona a la vez? Madre mía, esto es de locos y nunca mejor dicho.

-Hijo, haré como que no lo he oído ¿vale? Has cambiado mucho desde el accidente.

-Y tú también, mamá. Tú y papá. Pero yo no he cambiado, ha sido mi cuerpo el que lo ha hecho – me lo pensé antes de seguir. Debía hacerlo-. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado de alma, de personalidad. Otro ha ocupado mi lugar, he estado fuera de mi cuerpo y he visto el cielo. El cielo de las almas.

-Hijo, me estás asustando – se dio un respiro y puso mala cara. Estaba realmente asustada-. No sigas por favor.

Sus últimas palabras sonaron sollozos. Sabía qué pensaría así pero era inevitable. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lloró a más no poder. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender?

-Lo sabía. Es que lo sabía. No debería haberte dicho nada. Me tomarás por loco. Voy a darme una ducha.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación. Continué de frente por el pasillo escuchando los lloros de mi madre, tan punzantes.

No entiendo por qué estaba así de triste y confundida. Mi madre siempre se ha preocupado por ella misma y todo cambió después el accidente. Me pregunto qué les pasó.

Ahora no era el momento de pensar eso. Tenía que pegarme una ducha y vestirme para estar presentable. Por lo menos por si recibía otra visita.

La ducha fue larga, muy larga, pero al final mis ojos morados se volvieron un poco más rosados. Estaba mejor.

La ducha me sentó bien. Salí del baño y busqué a mi madre. En su habitación no estaba. La llame, no hubo respuesta. Bajé por las escaleras y estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Decidí no hablarla. Me senté de nuevo en el sofá del salón pensando en Tears. Estaba realmente preocupado por su respuesta pero sobre todo por que sigamos siendo amigos por lo menos, que nuestra relación siga siendo la misma.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían pasado meses desde mi fatídico día de la discoteca. Seguía sin encontrar a Marcos por mi cabeza aunque le di por perdido hace mucho. Estuve los dos meses recuperándome pero realmente estuve solo unas semanas mejorando mi enfermedad del ojo morado, así le llamaba yo porque tenía que tomarme mi penosa vida con humor. Ya no tenía ni los ojos rosados ni rojos ni de ningún color que no sea el color de la piel morena y me sentía muchísimo mejor.

A los dos días de mi magnifica recuperación de la enfermedad de los ojos morados, Tears seguía sin llamarme, sin visitarme, sin hablarme. No tenía contestación, no tenía las respuestas que necesitaba, que tanto deseaba.

Seguía frustrado y preocupado. Ya no solo pensaba en un no como respuesta sino perder la amistad que tanto duró. La amistad que no quería perder porque como ella no había ninguna otra persona. Me ayudaba mucho siempre y yo nunca se lo agradecía. Era un desgraciado. Era despreciable.

Vuelvo al momento actual y llaman al timbre. Volvieron a pulsar el botoncito repetidamente, como el día en que Tears vino a verme. Me incomodé un poco pensando en si fuera ella, si vinieran las respuestas con ella. Me levanté de mi sitio ordinario en el sofá, ya tenía la marca de mi silueta marcada.

No vi a nadie por el tragaluz, me extrañaba. Quizá fuera un gracioso que quería gastarme una broma pesada. No, nadie llamaba así a la puerta, no como lo hace Tears cuando trae noticias importantes.

Abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie. Sí, era una broma pesada, no tenía que haberme ilusionado. Vi a un hombre en mi jardín ya casi saliendo por la valla. No quise llamarle ni gritarle pidiendo mis queridísimas respuestas para luego quedar como el culo.

Entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

-¡Ah! Hola, soy Borja. Encantado.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Puedo pasar? Tengo información que puede servirte – sonaba muy amable y simpático.

-Información… ¿sobre qué?

-Sobre las almas, sobre quién está dentro de ti, todo lo que quieras saber yo puedo ayudarte.

-Cuéntame lo que sepas, todo lo que sepas cuéntamelo, por favor – mi voz sonaba con mucha ansia, la tenía.

-Está bien, está bien. En primer lugar, ahora mismo tú no estás solo ahí dentro. Marcos sigue contigo, no sabes dónde está pero está – mi expresión se volvió blanca y no entendía cómo era posible -. Bien, en segundo lugar entenderás lo que se propone: Marcos está intentando echarte, quedarse con tu cuerpo como lo están haciendo otras almas. Pero la diferencia entre los dos es que tú eres un alma humana y él es una simple alma. Un alma que ya estuvo en un cuerpo que ya murió. Verás no quiero que pongas caras raras solo quiero que lo entiendas.

No estaba confundido y entendía la explicación de aquél alma. Pero ¿cómo sabía que yo podía escucharle? ¿Quién podría ser él?

-Sí, pero ¿quién eres tú? – eso sí quería saberlo - ¿Me vas a ayudar a deshacerme de Marcos? ¿Y cómo sabes que se llama así y que está dentro de mí? ¿Y cómo sabes que yo te puedo escuchar?

-Eh… simplemente lo sé. Tú no pienses en eso ahora, es lo de menos. Y yo soy yo, punto. Lo que tienes que saber que existen demasiadas almas extraviadas en La Tierra y tú eres el único que puede con ellas. Eres el único humano con dos almas ahora mismo, las otras almas están echando a las demás de sus cuerpos y no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando. Todo el planeta es un caos, las almas están confusas y no saben cómo hacerse con la situación. Debes ayudarlas a luchar contra las otras almas pero no podrán luchar contra ellas si se encuentran en sus cuerpos.

Todo ocurría muy deprisa. Yo pensaba que las respuestas me iban a aclarar la mente pero tantas respuestas pueden dar a más preguntas. Todavía estaba confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el otro mundo? ¿O era el mismo mundo el que estaba revolucionado? ¿Se referiría aquel alma que había un asesino en serie?

- A ver, veo que no te ha quedado muy claro – debió de fijarse en mi palidez y mi cara de confundido. Se tomó su tiempo para explicármelo aunque lo que realmente quería era que me respondiese a mis preguntas. Pero le dejé explicarlo de nuevo-. Para que lo entiendas, y te lo explico más resumidamente, el cielo es como una residencia para las almas que ya han pasado su vida en un cuerpo y que deben dejar paso a las nuevas almas – después de esto ¿seguiría queriendo morir? -. El Cielo es como todo el mundo cree aunque no vivimos en una nube sino en un gran mundo pequeño que no es visible a simple vista aunque lo puedes ver si te fijas.

- Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que existe un diminuto mundo en el cielo? Claro, por eso no vi nada al lanzarme desde aquella plataforma nubosa… - mis últimas palabras sonaron un susurro, pensaba en voz alta.

- Sí, así es.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo, cuando yo morí… - ¿me arrepentiría de esas palabras? ¿Me tomaría por un fraude? – cuando estuve en coma vi El Cielo pero no es como tú dices, es como la nube que todo el mundo piensa.

- No, lo que tú viste fue sólo la entrada. La hacemos así para que los que son como tú no puedan contar como es realmente El Cielo. Para que, si lo cuenta, le tomen por loco, por muy simple y poco creíble.

- Claro, es obvio.

- Bueno ahora tendrás que hacer lo que te diga…

- No – le interrumpí bruscamente -. Quiero que me respondas a mis preguntas. Necesito aclararme que está pasando y si tú realmente me cuentas la verdad.

- ¿Qué pasa, no has salido de tu casa últimamente?

- Pues no, estoy recuperándome. No suelo salir ya nada y, bueno, prefiero no hablar de este tema – giré y miré hacia otro lado intentando no dar pena -. ¿Vale?

- Vale, como quieras. Pero solo con mirar por la ventana ya hay alguien que se desvanece y se levanta al momento confundido pero celebrando su victoria.

Levanté el cuello un poco inclinando la cabeza hacia la ventana y, efectivamente, una mujer se desmayaba. Qué raro que no me haya dado cuenta antes.

-Está bien, te creo. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿cómo sabes que tengo otra alma dentro de mí? Y aún me creo menos que sepas hasta como se llama.

-Bueno esto desde ahí arriba se ve. Allí todo se ve supongo que lo "sabías".

Le miré intentando creerle. Tenía que creerle, no todos los días viene un hombre diciéndote que te puede ayudar a luchar contra tu alma.

-Está bien – le respondí un tiempo después de pensármelo -. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Bien, te voy a explicar cómo podemos librarnos de esas almas caóticas y de diferenciarlas de las humanas – me senté más adentro del sofá y me giré un poco para poder verle de frente -. La diferencia entre ambas es que las almas humanas no se pueden tocar, son traspasables mientras que las otras no, pueden tocarse y cogerse por almas solamente. Esa diferencia es la que vamos a utilizar para cazar. Tenemos que recorrer el país para librarnos de todas las almas extraviadas. Va a ser un trabajo duro y deberíamos buscar más almas que nos ayuden. Y esperemos que no se haya difundido por el resto de países.

-Sí, podría preguntar a alguien pero, no me creerán.

-Bueno, inténtalo.

-Tengo asegurada un alma que nos ayudaría, se llama Tears y tiene la capacidad de hablar y ver a las almas.

-Ah, sí. Tears. Ya se lo he comentado también. Esa ya la tenía asegurada de primeras.

-¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto. Es uno de los humanos más importantes en El Cielo debido a su don. Hay muchos más humanos capaces de comunicarse con almas que por supuesto nos van a ayudar,

-Perfecto, supongo que contra más seamos mejor ¿no? Pero lo que no entiendo es, si has dicho que las almas solo se pueden tocar por otras almas ¿qué podemos hacer los humanos?

-Ese es uno de los riesgos que debemos correr y más tú que tienes otra alma dentro. Por eso he venido a hablar contigo, para explicarte cómo deshacerte de él.

-Sí, cuéntame.

-A ver, en primer lugar todas las almas que quieran ayudarnos deberán abandonar su cuerpo durante lo que tardemos en librarnos de todas las almas extraviadas.

-Pero eso nunca lo he probado, ni si quiera creo que pueda hacerlo – tenía miedo, lo reconozco.

-No creo que puedas, Marcos estará escuchando esto mismo y no creo que te deje. Será complicado explicarte cómo deshacerte de él teniéndole escuchando el plan. Así que, te lo explicare una vez, presta mucha atención y hazlo deprisa.

-Por supuesto. Pero antes de nada, si mi cuerpo está aquí indefenso cualquier alma que se nos extravíe o que no la veamos podría meterse en mi cuerpo.

-Parece ser que estás en todo. Me parece bien, debes de cuidar de tu única vida de humano.

La tarde se había pasado volando y ya estaba anocheciendo. Pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que me importaba era que mis padres volvieran a casa y me vieran hablar solo. Continuó explicando.

-Vamos a reunir a todos los humanos que colaboren en un almacén donde realizaran su escape del cuerpo y todos ellos quedarán encerrados allí aguardados por algunos de nosotros. Antes de empezar la caza nos quedaremos allí ya que acudirán a por los cuerpos. Imaginas lo que haremos ¿verdad?

-Factor sorpresa.

-Exacto. Pero Marcos podría dar el chivatazo. De momento, de todas las almas caóticas, vamos a llamarlas así definitivamente, él es el único que lo sabe y él será el primer cazado.

-Me parece bien. Pero cuéntame dónde está Marcos ahora mismo en mi cuerpo.

-Aunque no lo parezca Marcos ha estado siempre en frente de ti todo el tiempo, pero tú no te has fijado lo suficiente. En los primeros días, ¿dónde se escondía él? ¿Recuerdas cómo era el camino hasta llegar a él?

-Sí, claro. Por ahí es por donde busco siempre… -claro, ahora lo entiendo. El no se ha escondido en ese camino, ha cambiado de zona. Pero yo no sabía nada de que había más de un camino -. Bien, dime dónde está. Le buscaré.

-Sí, eso es precisamente lo que debes hacer. Pero estarás ausente durante tu combate contra él, pero no te preocupes yo te…

-Sí, sí. Dime dónde está.

- En vez de seguir por el camino de siempre, justamente al principio hay un desvío hacia la derecha. Es muy complicado de ver pero inténtalo…

No le estaba escuchando. Cuando me indicó el camino ya estaba dentro de mí. Ya estaba ausente, como el dijo. Busque el camino, lo vi, justo a la derecha en un pequeño espacio, muy pequeño, apenas visible a simple vista… Esas palabras me recordaron a la descripción de la entrada a El Cielo ¿Era una trampa? ¿Qué se suponía que estaban intentando?

Ahora encajaba todo. Marcos nunca ha estado dentro de mi cuerpo después de la pelea en la discoteca. Se había marchado de mi cuerpo y de eso estaba seguro.


	9. Chapter 9

Retrocedí y recuperé la atención. Seguía en el salón de mi casa tirado en el sofá. No veía al hombre, no estaba. Busque por la habitación y vi dos pies detrás del arco para entrar al salón desde la entrada. Pensé que estaba sentado en las escaleras y me acerqué al pasillo para hablar con él pero cuando vi más de cerca los pies vi que el hombre que estaba allí estaba tumbado en las escaleras y con la conciencia perdida. Le intenté despertar sin éxito. Le miré la respiración y el pulso. Ninguno de los dos funcionaba. Estaba muerto.

¿Y ahora qué? Tengo que buscar a Tears. ¿Pero dónde puede estar ahora? Bueno empecemos por su casa, no se me ocurre otro sitio.

Salí de mi casa corriendo dejando la puerta abierta. Corrí hacia la casa de Tears lo más rápido que pude. Llegué al portal, llamé repetidamente y esperé. Volví a llamar pero nadie contestaba. Me preocupaba la situación. Seguí pensando pero tenía que asegurarme de que no estaba en su casa. Le di patadas al cristal del portal hasta que se rompió. Nadie me llamó la atención, que raro.

Entré por el estrecho espacio y subí las escaleras. Llamé a la puerta por si acaso y así ahorrarme destrozarla. Como nadie contestaba la tiré abajo.

Busqué por todas las habitaciones y no había nadie. Escuché el ruido de un coche en la calle. Me asomé por el balcón y vi un coche salir de su establecimiento y asomar el morro.

Bajaba las escaleras de cinco en cinco dando saltos para llegar antes. Abrí la puerta del portal para detener el coche a gritos y ver quien conducía. No había visto a ninguna persona mientras venía, nadie me ha llamado la atención al romper el cristal y ese conductor del coche era la única persona que me podía explicar estos últimos meses.

El coche todavía estaba esperando para salir, no sé a qué. Corría para asomarme a la ventanilla del conductor y ver quién conducía. El hombre de dentro estaba inconsciente y… Estaba muerto.

Salí corriendo, me asomé a todas las casas que pude, a todos los bajos de los pisos, a toda aquella vivienda que podía y en todas ellas las personas estaban muertas. Todo era rarísimo y no quise pensar que Tears también estuviese…

Piensa, piensa, ¡PIENSA! Piensa en los sitios que Tears suele ir, dónde puede haber ido, ¡rápido! Mientras me comía la cabeza para buscar a Tears, el mundo se desvanecía y quedaba despoblado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Otra vez no, más preguntas sin respuestas. Las odio.

Mis padres habían ido a comprar al centro comercial. Salí corriendo hacia allí para buscarles y cuando llegué estaban allí, tumbados en el suelo enfrente de la tienda "Blanco". Estaba desesperado, confuso, tengo que encontrar a Tears.

Miré por todos los pasillos y tiendas por si acaso había ido allí. Miré en el último baño en todas las cabinas pero no era difícil encontrarla. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas cogidas y la cabeza en medio. Apenas se movía y me acerqué a ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alargué la mano para levantarle la cabeza pero ella reaccionó antes levantándola y echándose para atrás asustada. Yo también lo estaba pero me llené la cara de lágrimas de alegría por ver a Tears a salvo y ella hizo lo mismo levantándose para abrazarme.

-Tears, mi vida, mi niña, estaba muy preocupado, tenía miedo de perderte a ti también te he buscado por todas partes. Yo…

-Ann. No te preocupes, he estado todo el tiempo aquí escondida de ellos.

-¿Quiénes? Tears no te ha pasado nada ¿verdad? Estás bien – la examiné de arriba abajo pero no la encontré nada de lo normal-. No podría soportar que te pasase nada.

-Créeme, Ann. Estoy bien.

Su voz sonaba convincente y la creí. La abracé muy fuerte sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. La he echado de menos durante estos últimos meses, quizá hayan sido años.

Los dos nos abrazamos durante un buen rato llorando a pleno pulmón. Yo la quería y nunca se lo he dicho, soy un cobarde y siempre lo he sido.

-Tears, tengo que decirte algo.

-Por favor, Ann. Ahora no, por favor. Tenemos que buscar a los demás.

-Pero… Tears, ¿a quién buscamos? Todos están muertos, vacíos de alma.

-A ellas son a las que tenemos que buscar.

Estaba atónito. Claro, ella podía verlas, me pudo ver a mí cuando yo morí. Mi cara se llenó de alegría y confianza de que todo iba a salir bien.

Me agarró del brazo y me llevó con ella. Tenía el rostro serio. Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos fuera del centro comercial.

-Tears, tienes que contarme quién ha hecho todo esto. Por favor necesito saber qué es lo que estamos buscando.

Ella me hizo caso y me respondió:

-Ven siéntate – nos sentamos en un banco de piedra y siguió hablando -. No hubo nadie. Todos se desmayaron en frente de mí, absolutamente todo el mundo menos yo y un hombre joven muy guapo que se acercó a mí lentamente con una sonrisa. Me asusté, como es de esperar, y salí corriendo hacia el otro lado. Corrí tanto hasta cansarme. Pero él estaba allí todo el rato, me seguía, no podía deshacerme de él.

Me paré y decidí hablar con él. Le chillé qué quería. No contestaba pero se acercaba. Le volví a chillar pero nada, hasta que me pregunto si quería salvar a toda esa gente que se desmayó. Le respondí que sí, por supuesto, y me indicó el camino para pedir ayuda. Me dijo que era la única persona que podía pedir ayuda al otro lado por mis habilidades. No le creía pero al ver a todo el mundo desmayado, tan débiles, tan destrozados.

-¿Qué camino te mostro? – recé por que no fuese ese que yo creía.

-Me dijo que en mi mente había un pasillo pequeño y difícil de ver…

-Mierda… Mierda, mierda, mierda. Es que lo sabía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No te habrá…

-Sí, Tears. Un hombre majísimo me explicó que pocos como yo podíamos salvar el mundo de unas almas extraviadas y me indicó el mismo camino que a ti.

Querían deshacerse de la raza humana, ¿pero para qué? ¿Qué teníamos de malo? ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres que estaban haciendo todo ese caos?

-Bien, ahora sigamos nuestro camino.

Tears parecía muy convincente de sí misma. Ella podía ver las almas y como se mueven alrededor de todos pero, cuando mueren ascienden hacia El Cielo para reunirse con los suyos. ¿Cómo podía saber Tears el lugar donde podríamos hacer algo por encontrarlas?

-Tears, una pregunta – dije mientras corríamos por la carretera hacia el centro del pueblo -. ¿Dónde fueron las almas?

-Todas se fueron hacia el pueblo siguiendo a un alma líder que las convenció. Tenemos que impedir que lleguen a algún sitio que seguro que no es nada bueno.

Bueno, muy convincente la respuesta. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de ella? Tonto, inútil, ¡imbécil!

Llegamos al pueblo, el centro comercial no estaba muy apartado pero se encontraba en las afueras y tardamos un poco hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo. Era muy grande con un bar-chiringuito en el medio. Tears quedó asombrada, supongo que era allí donde se encontraban las almas.

-Tears, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué ves?

-No, no… no lo entiendo. No… no están, no están aquí.

-Joder. ¿Qué puedo hacer Tears? No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudar.

-Piensa en algún sitio espacioso donde pueda caber mucha gente. Algún sitio donde puedan acoger algo para contabilizar las almas y donde colocar algo para transportarlas.

-¿Y si han cogido el metro? O cualquier método de transporte para ir a otro pueblo o a la capital. Quizá allí esté ese espacioso lugar y donde concentren a todas las almas.

-Claro, ¡qué tonta soy! Nunca pensé que fueras tan listo Ann.

Bueno, por lo menos se lo toma con buen humor. Pero ahora me pregunto: ¿cómo narices vamos a ir a Madrid capital y encontrarnos a tiempo con todas las almas? Entonces fue cuando Tears apareció con una "scooter".

-¿Te llevo a algún lado, guapo?

Su sonrisa me llenó de alegría y reí con ella sobre la gran tontería inconveniente que soltó.

- Por supuesto, guapa. Tengo muchísima prisa por salvar el mundo a tiempo. Pero, ¿de dónde la has sacado?

-Tengo mis recursos – Tears señaló con la cabeza a un aparcamiento de unos ultramarinos.


	10. Chapter 10

Me subí a la moto y me agarré a la espalda de Tears con fuerza. No teníamos cascos pero no había tiempo para buscar dos.

-Tears.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que sepas… que te he echado de menos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. Pero…

-No –le interrumpí-. Déjame hablar.

Mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza sentía como le entraba un escalofrío por la espalda. Dejé de presionar para que no se sintiera incómoda. Para que no nos sintiéramos incómodos.

-Durante todo este tiempo he estado pensando en ti, en lo que te dije. Yo… no lo decía en serio no puedo estar sin ti, necesito tenerte a mi lado.

En ese momento Tears perdió el equilibrio por momentos pero enderezó la moto en seguida.

-Uf… lo siento –contestó-. Yo tampoco puedo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que yo tampoco puedo! –levanto ligeramente la voz.

No me lo esperaba. Pensaba que iba a decir lo mismo de siempre: Tienes que pensar las cosas, no hables sin juzgar… pero supongo que nuestros años de amistad surgen efecto.

Llegamos a Madrid en muy poco tiempo. La verdad es que tráfico no había mucho…

Me encanta bromear en momentos serios.

La ciudad estaba absolutamente silenciosa. Solo se escuchaba el motor de la scooter que se movía con gran ligereza por las calles de Madrid.

-Tears, sabes a dónde vamos.

-¡Ah! Ahora no eres tan listo ¿no? –Soltó una carcajada-. Iremos primero a la plaza mayor, supongo que es el único espacio grande que se me ocurre.

-Bueno, no te puedo contra predecir, no tengo otros lugares.

Estábamos llegando a la plaza mayor. Los altos edificios y estrechos no permitían la visibilidad y no se notaba ninguna concentración en uno de los arcos de la entrada, pero…

-¡Oh, no! – gritó de repente Tears.

La scooter frenó de golpe y ambos caímos al suelo con la moto por delante nuestra derrapando por la calle. Abracé aún más a Tears intentando no soltarla.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –estaba realmente preocupado.

-Sí. Sí.

Nos levantamos. No sabía por qué había frenado de golpe pero en ese momento caí en la cuenta de mi error. Había olvidado que Tears podía ver a las almas.

-¿Están ahí? Las almas, ¿son muchas?

-Sí, debe de ser porque… -se levantó un poco más para ver cuántas cabezas podía contar-. Aún así creo que no están todos. Por lo menos se encuentra la mitad de los habitantes de Madrid.

-Pero deben de haber avanzado con su trabajo porque si no qué puede haber pasado –estaba totalmente aturdido y lo que más rabia me daba es que éramos dos contra millones.

-A lo mejor hay varios puntos de concentración. Pensemos más lugares.

-Pero antes tenemos que ver lo que hay ahí dentro ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que están utilizando y quién controla esta zona? Si es que hay más…

-Nunca me dejarás de sorprender Ann. –Tears estaba contenta y yo también lo estaba de formar un fantástico equipo con ella.

La cogí de la mano y la llevé rodeando el edificio que formaba la plaza. La primera puerta que vi la derribé con una patada.

-Tears, quédate aquí por si no tenemos visibilidad desde aquí. Yo te aviso.

-De acuerdo, Ann.

Subí las escaleras corriendo para ver si daba alguna ventana hacia la plaza y efectivamente un balcón daba visibilidad.

-¡Tears! ¡Tears! –chillé. Y ella subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo-. Por aquí, corre -Vino corriendo y se asomó conmigo por el balcón -. ¿Qué ves? Yo no veo nada.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Cómo? –oh, no. Oh, no, no puede pasar esto.

-Sí, solo veo las almas tal y como las veía en una de las entradas, mirando hacia el centro y esperando a algo.

-Tears, tiene que ser una broma.

No respondía, su mirada era muy seria pero pronto descubrí su estúpida broma al ver que sonreía disimuladamente y luego soltaba una carcajada.

-Tenías que haber visto tu cara –se reía como si no pasase nada. Al ver mi serenidad y mi enfado respondió-. Creí que te gustaba bromear en momentos serios y esta ha sido una broma de lo más adecuada para el momento.

Le sonreí y ella siguió riéndose mientras me explicaba lo que veía. Las almas se disponían con la mirada fijada al centro de la plaza donde se encontraba un hombre rodeado por un corro de almas soldado, o eso es lo que parecían. Los gritos que el hombre daba solo los podían escuchar las almas y Tears por lo que la dejé que prestase atención sobre lo que decía.

Estaba totalmente absorbida por su discurso y en el modo que gesticulaba con su cara intentaba deducir si era grave, muy grave o gravísimo. Por la absoluta mayoría, todo era gravísimo.

-Di, ¿qué dice?

-¡Shhh!, no ha acabado –y tras esperar unos minutos respondió a mi pregunta-. Está planeando llevarles a otro lugar ya que este está a punto de destruirse. Yo sinceramente no me lo tragaría a no ser que un meteorito gigante o algo por el estilo se dirigiese a la Tierra a gran velocidad como para desviar la trayectoria, para provocar una explosión o para destruirlo.

Mi cara de asombro y preocupación era absolutamente la misma que como la de la broma de Tears y ahora estaba dudando si creerla o no.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Tan en serio como somos los únicos humanos sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Y tengo que creerte obligatoriamente, ¿no? Bueno supongo que no me queda opción.

Soltó una ligera carcajada pero no era por su historia si no por mi absoluta parida.

Ella me miraba con una expresión, no sé cómo describirla, amorosa. Y yo la miraba todavía con mucho más entusiasmo. Entonces fue cuando me acerqué a ella despacio inclinando la cabeza hacia sus labios hasta que se juntaron.

Sentí un calor abrasante pero placentero y me sentó tan bien que intensifiqué el momento abrazándola por la cintura y sintiendo como su cuerpo coincidía con el mío. Me cogió por el cuello y me acercó hacia a ella.

El beso duro unos minutos pero para mí fue una eternidad. No era el mejor momento, pues teníamos que salvar el planeta de una posible evacuación, pero a mí no me importaba. Yo ya era feliz tal y como estaba en ese momento y podía estar así durante todo el resto de mi vida. Era absolutamente increíble. Tears entre mis brazos, yo entre los suyos y un beso de por medio.

Tras varios minutos después, Tears me separó de sí y me miró. Yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía sus labios en los míos. He de reconocer que debía de ser una cara completamente graciosa porque se le escapó una ligera risita.

-¡Qué mono!

A sus palabras, abrí de repente los ojos y me reincorporé. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar?

-Eh… Si… mm… - no sabía que decir y pronto mi cara se volvió un tomate. Tears seguía riéndose y esperaba una respuesta-. No sé qué decir. Simplemente que me encantas.

Ahora era yo el que sacaba los colores.

-¡Ay! Mi niño, si es que eres único – me cogió de los mofletes con una mano y me apretó -. Venga, vuelve a la Tierra que tenemos que salvar a la especie humana.

Salimos hacia fuera después de echar un vistazo por el balcón. La plaza cada vez estaba más vacía y el líder ya no estaba. Bajamos por las escaleras despacio intentando no toparnos con ningún alma para evitar posibles chivatazos.

Y tras esperar al total desalojo de la plaza, no duró demasiado tiempo, salimos detrás de aquella concentración de almas para ver hacia dónde se dirigían.

No sabíamos qué hacer con la moto. Quizá nos sirviera para luego o quizá el camino sea tan corto que apenas sea útil, además de que puede llamar la atención debido al ruido.

Decidimos dejarla y avanzar por las calles de Madrid siguiendo al ejército de almas perdidas y confundidas. Salimos por uno de los arcos hacia la cava Baja siguiendo por la travesía de los Almendros, la Plaza de Ramales y hasta, por fin, llegar al Palacio de Oriente. Cruzamos su jardín por el medio, sorteando la hierba y circulando entre estatuas.

Tras rodear el edificio salimos fuera del palacio hacia el monte. Tears y yo ya pensamos en que era el mejor sitio para transportar almas: era espacioso y apartado; lo que nos temíamos era si también nos podía transportar a nosotros.

Llegado a un punto las almas se pararon y nosotros nos escondimos tras los arbustos. Tears se quiso acercar para poder escuchar mejor y así lo hicimos. Nos acercamos todo lo que pudimos hasta poder escuchar, a duras penas, a la alma reina por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Según Tears, este era el momento, aquí acaba todo. Dentro de muy poco las almas serán conducidas hacia un lugar fuera de la Tierra. Supongo que nos perdimos la explicación ante tal evacuación ya que no es mencionada ninguna. Todo era muy extraño.

Nos volvimos a mirar. Era ya la millonésima vez que nos dirigíamos la mirada el uno al otro. Nunca me imagine que esta situación fuera la ideal para decirle a Tears que la quería, pero me bastaba.

Todo pasó deprisa pero rápidamente aparecieron detrás nuestra otra concentración de almas, también dirigidas por otro jefe. Nos habían pillado y nos volvimos a mirar pero esta vez fue con cara de preocupación.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué harían con nosotros? ¿Nos echarían de nuestro cuerpo? ¿Nos convertirían en almas como los demás?

Tears me informó de todo cuanto ocurrió incluso intentamos pasar desapercibidos pero lo previsible llegó. Las almas supieron por mano de Tears que ella podía verles y escucharles y que yo no, por supuesto, y tras esto nos condujeron hacia el centro de la gran masa de almas. Éstas se agrupaban formando un círculo, lejos de donde se encontraban tres almas: un hombre alto con vaqueros y una camiseta, una mujer con un vestido hasta las rodillas y otro hombre con pantalones blancos y camisa blanca también. Estas almas no eran como las demás sino que su contorno y su forma eran más verdosos. Tears estuvo pendiente y me lo radió absolutamente todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Fue entonces cuando Tears comenzó a prestar atención a alguien que comenzó a hablar. Tears fue diciéndolo en voz alta para que yo también me enterase:

- Está hablando el hombre de en medio, el alto –y tras una pausa para escucharle añadió- Pregunta quiénes somos y por qué no somos almas como los demás.

-Am… ¿Puedo contestar yo o lo haces tú? – no quise ser controlador, pues quien llevaba los pantalones en ese momento era Tears pero me gustaría que me escuchasen.

-Como quieras. Si prefieres empiezo yo.

-Perfecto.

-Hola, yo me llamo Tears y él es Ann. No hemos sido convertidos ya que no sabíamos el procedimiento. Nadie nos ha dicho como hacerlo pero tampoco tenemos intención de dejar nuestro cuerpo.

Me sentía muy incomodo con las traducciones pero era la única forma de escucharles y, como ha dicho Tears, no pienso dejar mi cuerpo. Tears me sigue contando lo que dice:

- El que hablaba antes responde al nombre de Cam, la chica se llama Inés y su el otro chico es David. Dice que ha asegurado la conversión de todos los humanos de la Tierra y que es imposible que nosotros no hayamos sido intervenidos -Bueno, en parte a mí sí me han intentado convertir-. Y que en cuanto a lo de que no queremos dejar el cuerpo no es conveniente para nosotros si no queremos morir.

-¿Eso ha dicho? Dile que nos explique por qué debemos dejar nuestro cuerpo.

- Tú también puedes hablarles, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, es verdad. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Ahora es Inés la que habla –paró otro momento para escucharla. La expresión de su cara no me parece adecuada para una buena noticia así que me preparé para lo peor -. Estamos… ante… una destrucción total de la Tierra, Ann. Nuestra predicción se hace realidad.

-¿Pero… pero quién haría algo así? No… no lo entiendo, Tears. ¿Por qué no se ha avisado de eso?

-Habla David, dice que no pueden correr el riesgo de escandalizar al planeta entero. Es bastante mejor conducir almas que personas y más si están calmadas. La conversión es más rápida también y es fácil convencerles con una escusa menos dolorosa que eso.

-Entiendo. Entonces, Tears, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Tears me miró con tristeza, yo también la miraba igual. Estábamos atemorizados, esto no podía estar pasando. Se suponía que yo iba a terminar la universidad, Tears y yo nos casaríamos, tendríamos muchos hijos, seríamos felices, viviríamos en una casa ecológica y además, no solo importaría nuestras vidas también la de los demás.

Estábamos ante una destrucción de la Tierra y quién sabe si del universo. Pero, ¿qué o quién va a hacer semejante barbaridad?

-Perdonen, perdonen –quise aclarar mis dudas- Es cierto que la Tierra va a ser destruida pero, ¿quién haría semejante cosa? ¿Es inevitable? Porque viendo este panorama me puedo imaginar que podéis inventar algo que lo frene.

Tears se quedó dubitativa pero su mente comenzó a enlazar ideas y a manejar esa posibilidad. ¿A lo mejor sigue siendo una trampa? ¿Dónde estará Marcos ahora? Quizá sea el culpable de todo esto, el culpable de la destrucción del planeta pero él solo es un alma, a no ser que haya capturado otro cuerpo. Necesito nuevas respuestas pero sobre todo decidir nuestra conversión a las almas.

Tears comenzó a radiarme:

-Cam vuelve a hablar: dice que es un alma la causante que no puede ser revelado su nombre ya que es el nuevo controlador, el subdirector de El Cielo.

Me estaba quedando atónito y Tears también. Después de creer que eran cosas de críos pensar que existiría un más allá y que todo cambiase después del fatídico accidente. ¡Qué descontrol, qué ralla-cabezas! Añadí:

-Quiere decir que el supuesto Dios ya no es el director de El Cielo, que ya no es el superior, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

- Continúa Cam: él siempre es el superior y, por favor, de "supuesto" nada –Tears continúa tan perfectamente su trabajo de traducción-, simplemente ha dejado el control a un alma, su alma mano derecha, su alma de confianza y ha sido él el que ha tomado la decisión de evacuar el planeta para evitar catástrofes. Ahora sigue Inés: ¿hemos aclarado nuestras dudas, Ann? –Aprovechó para preguntarme.

-Yo sí, pero no estoy del todo seguro – mis últimas palabras sonaron susurro - . ¿Y si todo es una trampa? Recuerda que esa persona al mando puede ser Marcos y creo que sabes lo que él me hizo, lo que te hizo a ti también.

- Ya, pero qué podemos hacer, será mejor que vallamos donde transporten estas almas para averiguar más cosas allí. Aquí no podemos hacer nada.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que estarás junto a mí todo el tiempo.

Ella me sonrió, nos acercamos y nos dimos nuestro último beso como humanos. Fue el beso perfecto, de los pocos que había tenido, ése era el mejor. Tears era increíble y seguramente ella pensase lo mismo de mí.

Nos trasladamos delante de las almas verdosas y Tears les comunicó nuestra decisión. Entonces la dieron una serie de instrucciones para salir de su cuerpo que luego me tradujo a mí. Eran las mismas que el alma que me visitó me dio y así lo hicimos. En poco tiempo nuestros cuerpos cayeron al suelo con un ruido ensordecedor y nos miramos. Estábamos presenciando la respuesta a la existencia de la vida o algo parecido.

Nos cogimos de la mano y noté su interior en mí como si estuviéramos unidos por ellas. Pareció lento y desesperante nuestro viaje a El Cielo pero por fin dimos el paso a la eternidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Todo se tornó blanco y una luz blanca y nítida lo cubría todo. Supuse que era el Cielo. No se parecía en nada a lo que ví en las puertas, con sus nubes y sus batas blancas. Yo no lograba encontrarme ni lograba verme los pies pero notaba que no me hacían falta. Tampoco lograba ver nada más allá de la luz pero sabía que había más gente allí y tampoco lograba moverme pero me sentía omnipotente, como si estuviera en todos lados a la vez.

Entonces me acordé de Tears e intenté gritar pero ya no tenía voz. Sin embargo, ella pareció oirme y me respondió. No fue una respuesta que oyera o viera o sintiera sino una respuesta como telepática, pero tampoco es eso. Ella estaba cerca, lo sabía, y quise tocarla como pudiera. Nos "sentimos" en cuanto lo quisimos, sabía que ella me tocaba y ella sabía que yo la tocaba.

Es extraño, pero en ese momento quise recordar qué nos había pasado y después de una pequeña amnesia lo supe todo. En seguida vi todo lo que había vivido, desde que nací hasta que abandonamos aquel bosque en Madrid.

Y eché a correr, si es que ahí donde me encontraba eso era posible. Quise encontrar a aquellas personas que nos convencieron a avandonar nuestros cuerpos y al instante las tenía al lado. Las pedí respuestas y me las dieron.

No, no estamos en el Cielo y no, no estamos muertos; no estamos en ningún espacio ni en ningún tiempo, estabamos perdidos en alguna dimensión desconocida. Todo lo sucedido en la Tierra era una reunión de todas las almas de la Tierra para una evacuación. La Tierra estaba en peligro y hemos sido salvados para ser trasladados a otro planeta semejante a la Tierra donde comenzar de cero. La vida inteligente de aquel planeta era reciente y aunque ahora nosotros supieramos qué estaba ocurriendo, cuando seamos introducidos en esos cuerpos no nos acordaremos de nuestras vidas pasadas, no recordaremos a nuestros seres queridos y comenzaremos de nuevo, como hombres del cromañón que comienzan una nueva etapa en un planeta al que nosotros mismos pondremos nombre.

Lo que destruía a la Tierra era la miseria y el hambre. El Sol ha calentado tanto la atmósfera que ya no se puede respirar, las plantas mueren por la sequía y los animales mueren de sed. El hombre solo ha podido sobrevivir unos pocos años más. Tras haber evacuado el planeta de las almas, todos los cuerpos volvieron en sí vacíos de alma y ahora ellos mueren y no sufren dolor. No tienen sensaciones y no padecen pena.

Y al conocer todo esto yo sí me sentí apenado. No quería olvidarme de Tears, de mis amigos, de mi familia. No quería olvidarme de todo lo experimentado en la Tierra, del beso con Tears y de mi vida como fantasma. Había sido una experiencia única y no sabía hasta cuándo ibamos a volver a vernos. Pero tampoco quise quedarme para ver cómo todos morían.

El final del trayecto se acerca, todos lo sabíamos. Mientras cada alma allí presente iba conociendo la verdad se iba palpando la tensión en el ambiente. Todos estabamos enfadados y en desacuerdo con lo sucedido. Quizá alguna parte de nuestra alma recuerde en nuestros nuevos cuerpos algo sobre esto y logremos regresar a casa, regresar a la Tierra o lo que quede de ella.

Ahora solo me quedaba pasar los últimos momentos con Tears. La busqué y juntos estuvimos hasta que la luz se apagó.


End file.
